Inner Scars, Deep Emotion
by SGCred
Summary: On a trip to Hong Kong, Kaiba becomes involved with a girl called Melisanne from a traditional Chinese family. Underneath her kindness she hides many secrets and fears involving her parents and siblings. Can Seto protect her or will she suffer? SetoOC
1. Chapter 1: Rundown Places and People

Hello to all! I just want to let people know I am still working on my other story but since I have a lot of Kaiba girls as readers so I thought I would write this to please, as I had been thinking on the matter. Anyway, hope my second SetoOC will be just as popular as my last one. Looking forward to support from old and new reviewers.  
  
Many thanks to Freakster for reading this before I posted it. I was terribly unsure if this is up to standards so I wanted a dedicated fan to read first to boost my confidence in it. Love and peace to you! Hope it was a nice present.  
  
Review to say if it's good, as it would be nice, as my birthday is soon! I'll be sweet sixteen!  
  
Thanks and love to you all! Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 1: Rundown Places and People  
  
Early morning light gazed through the thin misty clouds on the horizon. The golden glint of the sun that caressed over the skyline reminded all of ancient Chinese paintings of the orient, aged yet majestic and proud. All brightness of the coming day dawned over a bustling city awaking for slumber. Hong Kong displayed glory in the new days light. However one arrival in this strangely cultured land was too ignorant to care about the natural beauty before him.  
  
The quiet outlook of the country changed to a droning din on the outskirts of its boundaries, as jets landed in the busy airport. So many travelled to explore the out of bounds world, so distant from the other revolutionary countries, but still thrived greatly. As passengers departed flight 214 from Domino, Japan, joyful shouts could be heard through the gateway.  
  
"Come on big brother, we're here! Everything looks so cool," a teen cried out in excitement.  
  
Speeding through the crowd's raven hair wildly soaring behind him, baggy blue jeans slowing him a little. The boy was dressed as if on holiday, black and red T-shirt and blue punk jacket, yet this was no vacation for him. He reached the other side of the building. Looking out of the huge window, violet eyes awed the sight of the thriving city that could be so modern yet still is bound in the past.  
  
"Mokuba, get back her. You'll get lost," a man yelled over the mess of people as he made his way towards his sibling.  
  
Icy blue orbs stared ahead, well focused on his brother and his safety. Brown bangs fell around his face, and dark trench coat flowing behind him. In leather shirt and trousers, he meant business. Casually he walked over next to his brother, who was still staring at the view.  
  
"I'm fine Seto, I just can't wait to look around this place! I bet there's tons to do in such a massive city..."  
  
"Don't forget, I'm on this trip for work purposes little brother. We are not here as sight seeing tourists." he stated firmly.  
  
The young boy nodded reluctantly, knowing his brother would of course make this excursion all about his job. To him it wasn't fair, not to mention leaving him with nothing to do for a whole year. Seto had to state business with some of the foreign executives of Kaiba Corp that were stationed here. But surely being with them couldn't take up all his time. Just because this journey was part of his work didn't mean they couldn't have fun.  
  
_'Besides, Seto dragged me since he was going to be away for so long here. Even making sure I had things prepared to be tutored so I wouldn't miss any important schoolwork. There is so much I could see and do in this place, and I refuse to spend my break stuck in a hotel suite.'  
_  
Mokuba kept pondering this as he followed Kaiba to pick up their luggage and head for the main entrance building. They were hoping to spot the arranged driver from the Chinese branch to pick them up and take them to their accommodation. Unfortunately no one appeared to have shown up. When the CEO checked at the information desk, the woman there confirmed their had been a call from the board members that the messenger couldn't make it through the traffic so they had to make their own way into town. This caused Kaiba to fume viciously at the poor airline assistant.  
  
"Well Seto, you could always call the headquarters and ask for one of the bystanders out on errands to collect us in a company car."  
  
"Damn it! It's obvious, thanks Mokuba. Just hand me your cell phone to contact them, mine isn't charged." he commanded, but was surprised that his sibling didn't hand over the phone, yet smirked craftily.  
  
"I'll give you the cell Seto, on one condition..."  
  
"I don't have time for games little brother. That mobile is the only way we can make it out of this airport." he hissed.  
  
"All I ask is a small favour. In return, you must promise to enjoy yourself on this trip. When not doing stuff for the company, we go out and have fun, see all interesting things to do here. Of course you don't have to. Just plan your important meetings in the airport lobby..."  
  
This of course infuriated Kaiba. He had no choice, was trapped, a feeling he detested to no end. He hated not being in control but couldn't afford more delays so grumpily gave into his brother. As much as he didn't want to admit it, in most little scuffles like this, his sibling usually won. No matter how tough he was, Seto could never say no to those puppy dog eyes of Mokuba's. Sometimes it seemed like he loved his brother too much, as he always broke down in their disagreements.  
  
Finally, one of the passing workers of the Kaiba Corp branch was contacted and arrived after half an hour to pick them up. While driving to the hotel, Mokuba looked out the window and stared at the wonders in front of him. The boy grinned, full of glee that he would see it all, thanks to his cunning, and could take his brother too. It was about time Seto had a good laugh. He had been too engrossed in his work before. He just didn't get the chance to be like a normal seventeen-year-old should.  
  
"This will be such a blast Seto, I mean we'll be here for a whole year, you can't spend every waking moment analysing this countries production line of your duel disks."  
  
All he heard was a muffled grunt as the car pulled up and stopped outside the towering hotel.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the two brothers left the exquisite accommodation. After eating lunch they had unpacked and settled into their top class penthouse suite, which had been booked out for their entire stay. It was completely furnished and decorated elegantly. All of it was prepared to Kaiba's request due to the extra amount of cash paid to the manager. Then again threat to buy the hotel out and fire all staff without subsequent pay may have had an affect too.  
  
People packed the streets as the blue eyed young man tried to keep up with his sibling. He could have kicked himself for being dragged into the silly exercise, but he had to keep his word. Breaking a promise to Mokuba was not an option for him, so he went along with the child's antics. Somewhere within, a small part of the CEO was a bit grateful for this. It may have been nice to take things easy and see the less frustrating carefree side to life. This of course was a thought that would never surface. Kaiba would make sure he never showed he cared.  
  
_'Well, this place isn't that bad I suppose. Certainly some parts are a lot more picturesque. These people somehow develop rapidly in technology, yet cling to their roots and grip onto the past...Of course, the best thing is I'll be away from Wheeler and all his little friends for the entire year. No annoying pests to bother me. The joy!'  
_  
"Come on Seto, I know exactly where we should go." The teenager screamed, jolting his brother back to reality.  
  
"All right Mokuba, hang on, you might get a ticket for speeding at the rate you're going." he chuckled as he followed his brother down the road.

* * *

Soon, they both found themselves in a rushing market area further downtown. This place was quite a distance from the hotel and higher-class district, so you could see less fortunate people buying and selling goods at stalls in the crowded avenue. So many items were displayed on the stands.  
  
Food and drink was sold in huge portions for very large families. Pottery, china and household goods littered the tables and ground, and if you broke it, you bought it. For richer customers, jewellery, glass trinkets and artwork glimmered in the reflecting light. Of course, some clerks behind the counters didn't look so trustworthy, fleecing peasants out of their hard-earned wages with fake goods.  
  
Mokuba was glimpsing at each stall's products in turn, his brother watching closely. The CEO's icy gaze was enough to warn the shady characters not to attempt cheating his sibling out of his money. Otherwise, the consequences would be dire. He certainly would demand more than just a mere refund from them if they made a mistake. At this point, Kaiba just thought of his soft bed at the penthouse. Everything today had worn him out...  
  
"Seto, look over there!" his younger brother called.  
  
He snapped his gaze up to see where his sibling was pointing. Assuming it to be some sort of souvenir stand, he groaned, but soon saw what Mokuba had been talking about. Looking over, he saw a group of children dashing out of an alleyway, bouncing a ball around, and viciously smirking. All in peasant clothes, boys and girls of nine or ten, laughed at some unknown joke.  
  
It seemed strange till another two kids appeared. The boy looked to be the same age as the others. He was somewhat better dressed than them and was glaring, while a much younger girl peered out from behind him. She was also in fine attire, but on the verge of tears for some reason.  
  
"I don't get it, what's up with them Seto?"  
  
"Looks like that little gang stole that toy from the other two kids. Must be a brother and a sister."  
  
"Those bullies! Reminds me of the stuff we went through at the orphanage, being picked on for no reason."  
  
Kaiba nodded, recalling the hell they both faced in that dumping ground. He wasn't sure what to think of the display, but it brought back painful memories none the less.  
  
Suddenly, one of the tough kids tossed the ball hard, so it bounced out onto the road, and then fled with the cackling group of youths. The naïve little girl sprang out from behind the boy to retrieve the toy, not noticing the speeding rickshaw cart heading towards her. Her brother ran after her, trying to pull her back to the pavement, but soon both were frozen to the spot as the driver never slowed, bringing impending doom. The two Japanese brothers were in utter shock.  
  
"Seto, they'll be killed!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Neither one was sure, but for the Kaiba's, the sight of the two siblings, willing to protect each other, even in death stirred something within them. Both rushed out into the path of the rickshaw without thinking. Seto grabbed both of the children; one in each arm while Mokuba obtained the ball. With swift movements, both made it to the other side of the street before being flattened. They heard the driver on the front bicycle mutter some insult, though they couldn't be sure as it was in Chinese.  
  
"Lunatic. They let people like him have a drivers licence. Ridiculous!" Kaiba seethed, as he placed the pair of children on the ground.  
  
The teen nodded in agreement, before kneeling in front of the kids, who were still trembling from the experience. The boy held his sister protectively, as the violet-eyed boy held out his hand giving the ball to the little girl, smiling at her.  
  
"Here you go, next time don't go running out into the middle of the street. It's dangerous for kids like you. Maybe we should look for your parents, are they here with you?" he inquired, but only got a blank stare in return.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think they understand English Mokuba, and we don't know any Chinese." Seto expressed rationally.  
  
"We can't leave them here on their own though."  
  
While thinking on if they could turn them into the police and let them deal with finding their family, they took a closer look at the kids. Both, like normal Chinese children, had light tanned skin, and lean features. The differences were that the boy had tinted red streaks through his black hair and dark green eyes. His sister had lighter red, nearly pink highlights in her ebony locks with indigo orbs.  
  
Both children were quite finely dressed, showing they must have been of a high-class family. The boy had a deep navy Chinese silk suit of matching trousers and long sleeved shirt. Golden stitch cuffs and ties lined the top and neck, while slip on shoes of the same fine material. The little girl had a similar outfit, only with shorter sleeves and was lilac with pink lining. Her hair was in two buns on either side of her head, tied with pink ribbons.  
  
While the brothers still thought on what to do, the young girl jerked her head up, eyes fixed on something or someone across the street. Whatever it was lurked in the passageway, hidden in darkness, but the child jumped for joy.  
  
"Jie jie!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, making the others jump and stare as well. Desperately she tugged her brother, who seemed to understand and guided her across the road, which was now clear of traffic.  
  
"Hey, come back you two!" Mokuba shouted, though they didn't halt.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! Come on before they end up hurting themselves again!" Kaiba persuaded as they followed the youths.  
  
Once they were on the other side, they noticed both kids being hugged by the figure, who was saying something like 'wui me' and 'ge' to the pair. Extraordinarily, the person noticed the people watching and chose to reveal itself. In the breaking light Seto found himself looking at a strange, but captivating sight... 


	2. Chapter 2: Differences and Inequality

Hello to all of or readers! Can hardly believe that I received so much feedback from only one chapter! I am so thrilled. I never expected it would be such a hit, since I had to double check with a friend before posting in fear it would be flamed. Thank you all so much, now let's me just praise you all. Now, let's get on with the replies to the reviewers. Also, must note that the sayings and word in the chapter are real Chinese, not made up by me, just in case anyone was curious, so I don't own the words.

Subaru the Jaguar: The ending may have been evil, but it kept you interested. Thanks for the compliments and support. I do plan to read some of your work, but my reviewing ability is screwed. If you want, I can email you a review if it's not a problem.

amazed! 0: Glad you like it, and I will continue. Thanks a lot.

Blue Dragon99: I thought the new setting would make the events more interesting and original. Hope it met standards, as I know you like the pairing. You'll find out about the sight this chapter, and thanks for the wishes. I'm now 16. Anyway, I'll email a review on your next chapter, and feel free to contact me anytime.

Secluded Sapphire: I adored your chapter and glad you like this story. Tell me what you think of the character I made and thanks, I did try to describe since it was a foreign setting.

Freakster: Glad you like, and thanks. If it weren't for you it would not have been posted at all! Thanks for the birthday greetings, and looking forward to hearing from you through email. Your chapter was fabulous too! Has my reply reached you? If not contact me!

Minor Arcana: Loved your update and I appreciate you like the new location. Tried to make it different and it fits with the plot, since there is so many secrets. Happy you like the description and thanks a million.

Elusia: Hope you don't have problems, but I'm pleased you like it. I did want the rescue to make things interesting, and yes, you will meet my OC this chapter. Hope you approve.

the1koolkitty: Lina may be right, but true, you will discover more about her this chapter. Hope you like it, and glad you do not hate me. Thanks for the support.

Now let's get on with the next chapter, and review please! Of course, I own nothing but my OC's and plot I believe. Love SGCred xxx P.S. Also made a mistake, I'm making Kaiba 18, so Mokuba is 13, okay.

Chapter 2: Differences and Inequality 

"Seto? Maybe you shouldn't be staring...Hello? Anybody home in there?" the young teen alerted, trying to get his brothers attention by tugging his coat, but received no response. Kaiba seemed to be in a trance, gazing at the person in front of him. 

The figure that held the kids tightly, one on each side of itself, as it drew closer. At least if the children knew this creature it must have been a friendly person. Now it stood in the light after leaving the dark alley. It was revealed to be a young girl, around Kaiba's age and only an inch or so shorter than him. She stared back just as intently, before her face broke out into a smile, soft and gentle on hearing the younger Japanese boy speak.

"I hope my siblings weren't causing you trouble, as I was concerned when the disappeared. I was looking everywhere..."

"Maybe you should keep those kids on a tighter leash!" the CEO raged, now out of his hypnotised state on hearing her voice. He now glared angrily at the girl. "They nearly got killed when the ran onto the road in front of a runaway-rickshaw, plus being picked on but a bunch of street punks. And another thing...Wait, siblings?! These two are your brother and sister?" he asked, now more confused than infuriated.

She nodded as she glanced at the two youngster's cling to her. Funnily enough, the young man found it difficult to contemplate the relation between the two children and this Chinese teenager. It was peculiar, but he couldn't quite place what was wrong with this scene. He never got the chance to think, as the girl spoke.

"Yes, they are my siblings, and I do apologise for what happened. I did see some of the scenario from the alley, and I'm grateful for you both rescuing them. They are thankful of you too, only they don't know any language except Chinese, and can't understand you." she explained, holding the kids protectively.

"But, how can you speak English so fluently?" Mokuba inquired, always willingly to learn about new people he met.

"Circumstances were different when I was little. It was necessary for me to learn, but these two don't need to know any other form of speech but their own."

Neither Japanese boy could grasp the concept of what was so different for this family that only one of them knew how to speak English, especially so well. However, it wasn't their business, so they chose to not ask. While all this went on during the chatter, Kaiba was deep in thought. He was still trying to place what was so strange about this girl, and wouldn't give in until he knew.

"I guess you must have lost them in the marketplace, huh? That area is really crowded." the teen asked.

"Yeah, I turn my back on them for two seconds to pay for my goods and they're gone. I'm so happy you found them for me."

"No problem, glad we could help..." he chirped, before feeling something tug at his jeans leg. Looking down, he saw the native girl, mutter something shyly. Since it was in Chinese, the teen just looked confused, making the older girl laugh as she assisted.

"She said thank you for saving her favourite ball, as well as her brother and herself. She's too young and naive to understand you don't know the language."

"That's okay, just tell her I said you're welcome and I'm pleased she has her toy back." he smiled, seeing the elder girl repeat his message, seeing the child's indigo eyes sparkle.

"Oh, I should making introductions," she grinned, gesturing to each of the children in turn. "This is my nine-year-old brother, Zi-Lin, and my four-year-old sister Jun-Ling."

"And what's your name?" the violet eyed teen questioned.

"I'm Melisanne of the Ting family, and who might you be?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and this is my big bro Seto." he replied cheerfully. Both Japanese boys watch the girl translate for her siblings, before all three bowed in respect.

"Nice to meet both of you, I only wish I could show my gratitude for your deeds. Perhaps you would like to come home with us, and I can give you a small token of my appreciation."

"Really, that's so nice of you..." the teen started, but was cut off by his brother.

"But we can't. We must head back to our hotel, which is quite a walk from here." Seto interrupted. He didn't want nor need anything from these people, as if they had anything with value in his opinion. Also he wanted to relax back at the hotel, and stop his only family from becoming too friendly with the locals.

"Aww, come on big brother. It isn't that far back to the Sacred Dragon..."

"You're staying at the Sacred Dragon hotel?" Melisanne asked. Seeing the boys nod, the two kids tugged enthusiastically and excitedly at their sister, speaking Chinese at a rapid rate.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Mokuba, it's just that the Sacred Dragon is only a couple of streets away from our home. You can walk with us to the house, then make your way to your hotel."

"Sorry, we would rather make our own way back, come on little brother." Kaiba commanded, but noticed the boy looked hurt.

"Seto, they're only being nice to us and you still treat them like you do people back home. There's no harm, especially since we're heading in that direction anyway."

The raven-haired teen naturally used his trademark puppy dog eyes, pouting cutely which made his brother seethe and weaken. Eventually he had to give in and agreed to walk the family home. He was grumbling viciously to himself sarcastically on the joy of the moment. They soon made their way through the market, Kaiba planning not to make any conversation whatsoever. Unfortunately, little did he know curiosity would get the better of him.

* * *

The group strolled along the busy sidewalk, the kids trotting playfully and made up games as they went. They were heading along to the more serene and peaceful part of the city, which soothed the CEO and his throbbing headache from the constant jabber in the market, and downtown area. Jun-Ling skipped merrily while holding Zi-Lin's hand. The youngster was watching his sister protectively with Mokuba sauntering behind, playing along. Despite the speech gap, they were still able to have fun. The older teens waltzed behind in silence. Melisanne tried to glance at him a few times, but he always caught her aimed a piercing glare at her. She turned away abruptly, but finally decided to break the ice.

"So...how long do you and your brother plan to stay here on vacation?"

"We are not here on holiday, I'm dealing with business here and will be staying for a year while I work on matters of the Kaiba Corp Empire. So don't expect regular play-dates, I don't have the time to waste." he replied coldly.

"All that time in a hotel? Wouldn't it be more practical to rent an apartment for the duration of your trip?"

This earned her another sharp stare, as Kaiba hated to be contradicted, more so now, as she had made a good point. It would indeed be cheaper and more logical for them, but the money was not an option, having so much to throw around. Besides, he always had other people do things for him and wouldn't be able to cook and clean for two people on top of his job. Not to mention he found it degrading to picture himself doing the work of a maid! Despite his snarl, Melisanne attempted to make a lighter note in the conversation.

"Your brother is very sweet. Such a cute and happy kid." she commented making a small smile tug on the man's lips. The one part of him that wasn't surrounded by walls and barriers.

"He is, and that's why I care about him so much. I take it you don't know my reputation in Japan, otherwise you would be fearful of making such personal statements."

"Well, your company isn't as popular on powerful over here, but I assume you are here to change that." she added cheekily making the young man grit his teeth slightly, but she continued. "You know, for brothers, you are very contrasting, in appearance and personality."

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just strange. But I can tell you both share determination and strength, also hidden depth that you have yet to discover. You are so close, it's obvious, 'Ru Ying Sui Xing.'"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you couldn't understand. It's a riddling saying, it means, 'Inseparable as each other's Shadows.'"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow sceptically. He wasn't that used to fondling over riddles and pointless antidote's, yet her words did have meaning in them. It was closely related to the truth of him and his brother, and was spoken well in such a mysterious language. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it seemed to him that the Chinese girl spoke made the words contain depth; in other words, very beautifully.

"What exactly did your brother and sister call you when the noticed you in that alley?" he questioned, surprisingly interested in the language, which caught her off guard.

"Oh, well they called me 'Jie Jie', a term meaning older sister."

"And what did you say?"

"I called them 'wu mei' and 'ge'. 'Wu mei' is 'fifth younger sister' as in Jun, and 'ge' is what I named Zi, which is 'brother'."

"Wait, _fifth younger sister_?! How many are there in your family?"

"Jun is the youngest, so there are five kids as well as Niang." she stated, and on seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "Sorry, it's a term for mother." she explained, and he nodded commented on how she could take care of four children.

"No actually, I'm not the oldest, I'm the middle child, or 'san mei' third younger sister. Jun and Zi are children, but I have an elder brother as sister as well."

Seto was stunned to say the least, though he didn't show it. Five kids and only one adult, it all seemed peculiar. If Melisanne was only the third oldest, why was she running around shopping and watching over her siblings? Couldn't the older kids do that, and what of her mother? Not to mention there was no word on a father in the family. He didn't wish to enquire on that, as it was too personal and private. Also he didn't want to become involved, it would only complicate matters. Besides, there was another thing that had aroused his curiosity.

"Looks like I'm not the only one different from my sibling."

"I beg your pardon, what do you..."

"While Mokuba and I do share some qualities, you don't share any similarities in appearance with your brother and sister. At least we have build and complexion, which is alike. You are entirely different from Jun and Zi."

Kaiba had a point, Melisanne was very strange looking standing near the children and you wouldn't think they looked related at all. They were both lean and straight, while she was built with a mature figure of curves, unusual for her origin. Also where native Chinese had lightly tanned skin like her younger relatives, she possessed a porcelain complexion, pale and creamy. The children who had dark features contrasted with their older sister. Melisanne's hair was a lighter and more elegant ebony shade with no highlights, and gentle kinks in it. Her eyes shimmered in the light; a sweet crystal colour, which was very bright, compared to the kid's darker orbs.

"Your appearance doesn't fit very well, hard to believe you are related." he claimed.

He had merely been stating his observations, but it did sound pretty harsh coming from him. These thoughts made Melisanne cringe a little. Clearly she was hiding knowledge of why she was so different from her relatives in looks, and it made her upset just thinking about it. He wasn't sure how to react at all towards this, but also had to voice the other trait he noticed that separated her from her brother and sister.

"Is there any reason why you are dressed differently from your siblings as well?"

She looked ashamed, of her attire and herself for letting him see what she had tried to avoid. While Jun and Zi were clothed in finery, made of silk and threads with delicate patterns woven into the garments, the elder daughter was definitely not so well off. She wore peasant materials, a tattered grey skirt, which touched the ground, so you could barely see the worn out shoes beneath. Her pale blue jacket used rope ties to close itself around her body, with the long sleeves hiding her hands. The white top was concealed since the jacket was closed along with the navy scarf wrapped around her neck, so no skin was exposed whatsoever, only that on her face. How she could wear all that in the middle of a summer heat wave was beyond the young mans comprehension.

"Well, all money was spent on clothing for the younger children, so there was not enough for me. I don't mind, I'll just get new ones when we acquire more money." she mumbled uncomfortably, but the CEO could tell she was not speaking truthfully. He was about to push her for answers when he heard Mokuba call to them.

"Hey come on! Jun and Zi have stopped up ahead. Is this the house around here Melisanne?"

After realising where they were, she nodded and went towards the kids standing outside a set of large iron gates. The Japanese boys looked past the bars and were quite amazed at what they saw. This place was as big as their mansion back home, though very different in design. With slated slanted roofs, high holy turrets, ornamental decoration in the front yard and traditional ancient oriental structure, it looked more like a Chinese temple than a house. Orchards of large willows and exotic wild flowers grew everywhere, while a fountain decorated the centre of the garden.

As they headed through the exquisite area by walking along the paved pathways, Kaiba couldn't help but see things a lot more suspiciously.

'_How is it possible that anyone that can afford this high-class property be able to provide luxury clothes for infants, yet force another member of the family to wear nothing but scullery rags? Something is not right here; it doesn't seem like this girl is treated fairly. She appears to not be seen as an equal in this household to her siblings. Why is she supposedly looked on as...a servant?'_

They soon reached the end of the walkway, and stood before the huge front steps leading to the house. The crystal-eyed girl was about to offer them to come in, when a Chinese shout broke the tranquil atmosphere. Hidden in the shadow of the doorway, a looming figure towered over them, strange slit orbs staring maniacally at them. On seeing this, the younger children rushed up the staircase, standing to attention in front of the person. Bowing in respect, or fear, of the figure they were ushered inside, now completely ignoring their sister for some reason.

Now the slits turned to Melisanne, glaring at her, making her quiver slightly. Glancing at her guests, she appeared to plead with the person with her eyes. The stern voice echoed Chinese, definitely a command from how loud and fierce it was. Sighing she turned to the boys.

"You should go, we'll maybe see you later." she whispered, as if not wanting the figure to hear her. With that she faced the house, and walked up the stairs as both Japanese boys headed for the gate. Before leaving Kaiba looked back to see Melisanne disappear into he house before the door slammed. He could have sworn he spotted the figure pulling her forcefully, but he dismissed it.

However, as they walked down the street towards their hotel, he could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong with the way that scene had acted out.


	3. Chapter 3: Realtive Curiosity

Hello to all the readers and reviewers out there. Nice to hear from you, anyway, did my best to write the chapter swiftly, however I bring some regrets. Since school has started for me on Tuesday and it's my higher year, I will not be able to write my chapters so much.

I will do my best though and in between schoolwork, promise to try and give one update of one story a week. Not much, but it's the best I can do as I must try very hard this year to get good qualifications for university. I did well in exams last year, but it's till important to work now before I leave school.

Anyway, here are the review replies, thanks a lot and hope you will still support me even though I cannot update as frequently.

Elusia: More on her family in this chapter, but it might be more confusing. I do like Melisanne too, tried to make her as interesting as possible, hopefully not Mary-sue or anything like that. Thanks, and there will be more phrases coming, not mine but actual Chinese sayings. Pretty cool!

Minor Arcana: I do try not to alter characters, and there is a more logical reason for the large family in the story. Thanks a lot, also to give a hint your opinions of the family members may change.

Subaru the Jaguar: thanks for the warning, and I will continue telling you my opinions in my replies here. All I can say is that they are well written and very interesting. Also happy you are enjoying this story.

Freaskster: Calm down will you, as there will be a lot of secrets in the plot that I can reveal or the story line would be easy to seduce. I know the chaps are short, but that way I update faster, longer chapters means more waiting for readers, which I know you hate to do. I promise to leave clues in chapters about what's going on. You will find some answers this chapter to your questions, though it may make you more confused.

Pains of Eternity: thanks for the encouragement and glad you are enjoying it. You should try writing a story, as you seem to have a way with words.

Now here is the new instalment! R&R, and remember I don't own anything bar OC's and plot. Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 3_:_ Relative Curiosity

For a few days, Kaiba completely forgot about the mysterious Melisanne and her strange origins in life and her family. He didn't have time for foolish thoughts on some stranger he never would see again. He had already begun working hard after meeting with the board members of Chinese Kaiba Corp. they simply needed to stretch the outlook of the company in advertising and stock to make their game wear a household name, popularising there technology.

Sadly, that left poor Mokuba stuck at home in the hotel bored out of his skull. This was not the way he hoped things would be, and he certainly wasn't planning to spend the entire year alone in the luxury penthouse. Whether his brother liked it or not, they would spend time together, one way or the other.

So the teen took matters into his own hands by strutting over to the new headquarters that afternoon. Thankfully by showing his ID from the Kaiba Corp in Japan he didn't have conflict with security. He had been told his brother would be busy working all day, but that didn't stop him from slipping past the secretary's desk and creeping into the office.

The young man was sitting behind his desk signing documents as the younger boy entered. Even in another part of the world Seto acted like he was back home, his usual busy self. Sighing, Mokuba walked over to the front of the table, making his presence known. However Kaiba didn't look up assuming it was another annoying employee. He grunted and snarled angrily still keeping his eyes down.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in?! I made it clear I want solitude when I'm working..."

"You have solitude all the time whether working or not. Even with others around you ignore them as if they're merely shadows looming in the corners Seto."

On recognising the voice the older teen looked up to see his brother sitting in the chair in front of him with a grim expression. Getting over the normal shock the CEO showed a softer look on his face. Standing he leaned down to embrace his sibling, only for the kid to wriggle out of his arms, making the elder question what could be wrong.

"Hey, don't I get a hug from you little brother? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you're breaking your promise. You said you wouldn't bury yourself in work, but look, you're underneath a pile of paperwork like we never left Domino!"

"Moki, I only wanted..."

"No Seto, it's not fair! We're going to be here from a whole year and I don't want to spend all my time waiting in the hotel suite for you to come home. Aren't you even a little interested in all the new and exciting things to see and do in Hong Kong?"

Massaging his temples, the troubled teen couldn't truly deny it. He hadn't been very fair to his sibling. He was so caught up with the new projects and trying to rid his mind of the incident with Melisanne he had once again submerged himself in business. Ignoring his brothers needs was not something Kaiba could live with, plus he did promise. He always kept his word to his little brother, so he nodded reluctantly, apologising as well.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by taking a long weekend off. No more work until next week, okay? Just you and me."

"Awesome! Thanks Seto, you're the best!" he squealed with happiness as he hugged his older relative, who in turn smiled down on him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a break.

* * *

The next morning the Kaiba brothers woke in the lighter hours so they could get a good start on the day. They ate breakfast privately in the penthouse while Seto arranged for one of the other executives to take care of business matters for the next few days. All calls and conferences were on hold while he was out of work. They did agitate many of the officials, but knew better than to voice their displeasure. A couple of inexperienced complained it wasn't right for them to be forced to wait to announce deals all for the sake of a thirteen-year-old wishing to go sight-seeing. Unfortunately, let's just say their careers with Kaiba Corp were short-lived.

The day was busy to say the least as the two toured around the city. They visited old temples on ancient grounds that portrayed history in it's finest. The museums and galleries brought the past to life, showing all secrets of the orient. Paintings depicted noble emperors and generals along with armour, which was displayed, worn slightly from battle. Tapestries hung on the walls telling stories of proud warriors going to fight to defend China.

Some of the strange and cultural facts actually interested Kaiba, as he found how proud and mighty the country was in showing power and tradition intriguing. Over course matters of strength and control always did grab his attention. Mokuba found the myths and legions most fascinating. Mystic tales of dragons, spirits and sorcery made his eyes widen. His brother only groaned inwardly at this. He despised all that fairytale nonsense; he heard enough of it at home from Yugi. Merely thinking about it gave him a migraine.

"Mokuba, maybe we should go somewhere else now. I think I need some fresh air." he ushered, needing to clear his head.

"Sure. Hey you want to go someplace tranquil; I know a great spot. I caught sight of it when we were driving past it on the day we arrived. Come on!" the teen cheered enthusiastically.

* * *

After a short walk the Japanese boys found themselves outside sacred and blessed meadows that were monumental and transformed into a memorial garden. Tall willows swayed in the breeze with exotic flowers blooming all over the grassy hillsides. Ornamental tributes such as fountains and statues honoured the spirits. The area had been a place of a great battle for Chinese independence from European rule, so it was holy ground. Never had it been vandalised, as even the youths didn't wish to dishonour their families.

Taking a shaded place on the slope, the brothers leaned back and lazed peacefully. Mokuba grinned on seeing much better his older sibling enjoyed the calmness, even showing a tiny smile on his lips. Breathing deeply in content, the teen was about to kick back and relax himself, when he noticed someone talking to a man outside on the sidewalk area near the park. The figure, probably female, turned away as the other went back into a building, which looked like a strange business club. Then the person walked out of the hidden street and moved across the road. He wasn't sure at first, but by squinting his vision, the long light black locks and slight shimmer of crystalline eyes was unmistakable.

"Hey Seto, look its' Melisanne!"

Opening his eyes and glancing up, the young man also recognised the Chinese girl. However he was much less overjoyed to see her.

"So what?"

"Come on, let's go say hi." the younger chirped, standing and dashing off and not stopping when his brother called him.

"Mokuba! She's probably busy, it's not polite."

"Since when were you ever to care about being polite Seto? You're harsh on everyone." he pointed out. Kaiba grunted as his sibling had him there. Trapped, he had no choice but to follow the younger teen towards the girl, already stopped when she heard their voices.

'Well, maybe I can at least put mind at ease about some of the questions in my head. She's hiding something and I plan to find out what. I'm not sure why, but I'm drawn to the mystery surrounding her. I can't place it...why are some of her characteristics and attitudes so familiar to me?' 

"I certainly didn't expect to see you two again so soon." she greeted.

"My big brother is taking time off work for a few days and we decided to look around. What are you doing?" the boy inquired.

"Oh...just a few errands. Anyway I better be going, I'm late as it is." she muttered but before she could walk away, the older Kaiba took the chance of stepping in her path to get some answers.

"I think you can spare us a little time," he sneered, standing hi her way. "Besides, I want an explanation as to your rude behaviour towards us a few days ago."

"Seto!"

"Let me finish Mokuba. First off you pester us to come to your home to show us your gratitude for saving your siblings and what do you do? Slam the door in our faces, I don't see that as the height of manners."

She sighed sadly, twisting the ragged sash around her waist in her hands. It was wrapped around the brim of violet skirt that trailed the dusty ground. Today instead of the over jacket, she wore a long sleeved shirt with high collar, old lace scarf and gloves. Kaiba was still puzzled by this. Despite the fact she was sweating in the afternoon heat, she didn't see sense in removing any garments covering her skin.

"I know, it was terribly uncivilised of me, but you have to understand, I thought the house would be empty. But it turned out we had visitors so I couldn't let you come in. I'm truly sorry."

Seto never expected that at all. He was merely trying to probe her with an insult to discover answers. He wouldn't have guessed she would submit so easily. It was almost like she had been brainwashed to instantly give in to the whim of others. Anyway, he realised he could get more out of her by pushing further.

"If you're truly apologising, then why don't we come back with you? You can show us your home, as Mokuba was looking forward to seeing inside an authentic Chinese household."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Please Melisanne. My brother's right, I'm so curious about traditional housing and yours looked so cool! I would be really happy if you would." he pouted cutely, making the older teen smirk. For once his siblings irresistible puppy looks were working to his advantage, seeing her softening.

"Oh, all right. I think everything should be fine, follow me." she gestured as the walked off together, heading for the temple like building.

* * *

Soon they found themselves in the extravagant gardens of the Ting estate. Only this time, they would see the interior of the spacious villa. While Melisanne lead them, and the younger Kaiba skipped behind chatting to her, the young man was thinking on the new peculiarities he observed before.

'_At least I'll find something out about all the strange behaviour she puts on. Once again she wears tattered clothes hardly showing any skin despite the warmth, and I could have sworn she was dragging her feet a little, almost staggering. But that doesn't make sense. Well, she won't be able to keep any secrets for long.'_

The threesome continued onwards until reaching the huge set of steps they parted at before. Now, the boys followed the young woman up to a large panelled door, painted brightly in red to match the patio support beams with gold trim. Unlocking the entrance, she stepped inside waving for the other two to follow her inside.

The place was so large, truly like the Kaiba mansion back in Japan. Oriental design was everywhere, from banisters of the staircase to finely detailed carvings in the walls where large portraits of landscapes hung. Smiling Melisanne showed them into the lounge, another vast room. Magnificently furnished and designed, plush couches and armchairs welcomed them as the boys sat down. An antic fireplace sat nearby, décor coffee table and bookcase giving the idea of mixed cultures. Kaiba couldn't help but notice some things that seemed all too familiar to him in the way the room was decorated.

"Here, herbal tea, hope you like it." the girl offered. Pouring them both a cup of steaming liquid, she stood perfectly passing them the beverages. Mokuba thanked her graciously.

"Wow, this place is amazing. So full of life and history. Must be great to live here." he said, then noticed his brother's eyes scanning the room strangely.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Well, for one think I recognise some of these furnishings...it's Japanese isn't it?"

"Well...yes..."

"Strange how you could possess both type of origin in the house. The only explanation is you have heritage in Japan. So what exactly are trying to hide Melisanne?" he glared.

"Please, it's difficult..."

"San Mei! What is going on here?" a voice screeched. Other mutterings were heard in Chinese, so neither of the males could understand what was going on.

All they noticed was Melisanne cringing slightly, breath quaking in fear, on seeing a tall firm person as they came down the stairs and stand in the doorway. Eyes were like burning flames, ready to kill...


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Cruelty

Hey to all readers! Sorry again for lateness but with school it cannot be helped. I have homework every night. What a nightmare! Oh well, if I get some nice reviews it will cheer me up. By the way, if you wish, check on my profile once you're done, as I've added a few things on to it. I'd appreciate some nice words on it. Sorry, but I have a slightly tired aura, so this may be short and pointless. I apologise, but didn't want to keep you hanging. Nice reviews might get me motivated again, so I would appreciate it. Now on to the replies, thank you all so much!

Subaru the Jaguar: Do you really? Trust me, this may not be quite what you expected, as there is more than one secret in the character of the Chinese girl. Glad you are enjoying it though, and you are on the right track with thought on our favourite CEO.

Freakster: Actually it's her secrets, there is more than one hidden. Thanks for the support, and I know Melisanne does have a lot to worry over. More revealed in the chapter, so hope it satisfies you. Probably not, but hopefully a tiny bit, as I cannot tell too much.

Blue Dragon99: Thanks, nice to know I'm meeting standards for readers. Don't fret, more on Melisannes past will appear in each chapter, and I'm not sure if it's what anyone would expect.

Secluded Sapphire: Someone who is trouble, trust me. Pleased you like it and more secrets are sure to come. I doubt I'm very good though when it comes to suspense or mystery of the fic though.

Minor Arcana: I appreciate you thinking that, all I can do is my best on it. I can't help it, setting scenes is habit for me and makes things clearer when I write. As for your questions, you will have to wait and read to find out.

Also, a note to Amanda0 if she's reading: Thank you for reading my previous story, nice to know it's still appreciated.

Thanks to all readers, now here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 4: Sibling Cruelty

The frightening figure sent an icy stare from the doorway, face devoured in shadow for the moment, creating a more menacing appearance. Melisanne trembled, fearing what was to come. She had only to close her eyes to picture such nightmares, or even just slip up to cause this sort of outburst. Why was she so stupid? She knew better, aware of the consequences, but she allowed herself to escort these people into her home, if it could be called that. Yet, that was not the matter. They weren't just anybody, but some of the very few to treat her as...a person. Someone alive, with feelings, and equal, which was something, she hadn't felt in years. Shrewd cackling brought her back to reality, as the tear threatened to flow from her crystal orbs.

"San Mei! What is the meaning of this?! How dare you bring strangers into the house without permission. Oh, you'll be in so much trouble..."

"Please, I beg you, I did not mean harm. I would never do something so rash Wang, but they are nice, they saved Jun-Ling and Zi-Lin in the streets a short time ago, I owed them something..."

"I don't want to hear it! You've caused more disgrace to us than before, why we keep you in the house is beyond me." the figure snapped, making the girl's breath quiver as she stepped back from the form in terror.

The Japanese boys watched it play, confused as to what in the world was going on. Both couldn't grasp why this person was bullying the innocent girl when she didn't actually do anything wrong. Was it a sin to invite someone to your house out of kindness? Mokuba sat there with utter complication on why such a nice person was being screamed at for no apparent reason. Kaiba was also pondering this, but at the same time he felt some bubbling emotion within him at the sight of Melisanne's scared face, her lip shaking as if expecting some true nightmare to consume her. He couldn't stand it.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but she was nice enough to invite us in returning a favour. It's not an act for execution, so why don't you back off!" he yelled, gaining the total attention of the others in the room.

"Seto, are you sure you should have done that? Maybe you were a little hasty." the teen muttered to his older brother, seeing the slits now focused on them. Slowly, the figure walked towards them, revealing itself.

It turned out to be a young woman in her early twenties, yet she was tall and towering over the Chinese girl, just about Kaiba's height. Her deep black hair was highlighted with magenta-red, sharp eyes like burning indigo flames. She wore very expensive fine traditional dress, a deep crimson gown, which was sleeveless, halted at her ankles and looked tight around her lean body. It was stitched with gold thread, along with depicting a Chinese dragon coiling around her frame, emerald scales and midnight fringe proud and powerful. The outfit had a silk red drape over the shoulders and strapped sandals to accessorise it. Her face was heavily layered with white powder, black eyeliner, purple eye shadow and red lip paint. The dark locks were pinned in a high knotted bun, two chopsticks holding it in place.

Most Chinese men found it attractive, but to Seto it was slightly intimidating. Anyone who wore that much make-up must have something to hide, and she seemed to be very coarse and rough not the least pleasing of an oriental beauty. Also she appeared to hide much more inside her mind, for instance the stern discipline for the younger girl. Narrowing crimson fireballs, she shot a look at the young man.

"I'm afraid you don't understand what you are dealing with." the woman bellowed. "This is not any of your concern, but then again you must forgive me. It is not your fault she is a troublesome child, so pay no attention to her. Let me show you the door..."

"Look lady, I want an explanation for all of this, as I don't see someone like you being the head of the household. You're too young, so who's in charge?" the CEO retorted.

"Oh you flatter me, but I am in command since my mother is not here," she replied sweetly, before shooting a stabbing look at Melisanne. "San Mei! You don't even have the manners to introduce this man to me. Ultimate dishonour for you! Now make formal introductions, or I'll see it to it mother hears of you bringing people into our home!"

The girl mumbled in defeat before raising her gaze. Mokuba felt so trodden on seeing her brushing back tears. Why put up with that kind of verbal abuse? Why wouldn't she fight back?

"Yes, I apologise Jie Jie, I am a disgrace."

'Jie Jie? Isn't that the term she used before? The one her siblings called her? That means...' Kaiba realised.

"This is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Boys, my older sister, Wang Jie-xiang, who is head of the house when Niang, our mother, is absent. She is meeting her friends today..."

"And you thought you could just slip them in here without anyone being the wiser? Ha! You should know better Melisanne." her sister spat.

"Yes, I beg forgiveness sister."

"As you should," the young woman retorted, walking away from the group, heading for the stairs. As she passed her younger sibling, she whispered to her, but Kaiba picked up on what was said.

_"I'm going to the matchmakers today, so I have to finish perfecting myself. I expect them gone in ten minutes. Once they've left come up to my room. We'll discuss how sorry you really are. I also plan to talk to mother when she returns. Also, those boys are Japanese aren't they? Well, I suppose it's natural for you to cling to them. After all, 'luo ye gui gen'."_ she hissed, before disappearing up the staircase to her room.

There was a great silence for a while, no one sure of what to say or do. Both Kaiba's were startled to say the least, as the girl looked down, trying miserably to hide the pain in her eyes. Somehow she managed to look them in the eye, sustaining control over her overflowing emotions once more. It seemed a quick recovery, especially as Seto had heard all the cruel taunts that her sister said. The reactions almost came naturally, as if programmed previously. She allowed it to roll over her, let it shift out of her system, which made both boys think. Was this sort of arguments so common she knew to act this way on instinct? To simply allow it to crash on top of her, then let it blow over as she recovered?

Once Melisanne seemed gathered together, she looked up at them, strong, but with shame at being discovered. At least they didn't know the _whole_ truth, and she didn't plan on telling them.

"I...am sorry...you had to see that. It's just a busy day my sister has little tolerance, especially when she plans to go out to see Miss Chie, her matchmaker. She is rushed to get ready and doesn't have the time or patience to deal with things..."

"Why is that lady, I mean the matchmaker Miss Chie so important? What does she do?" Mokuba asked, curious to change the subject and ease some of the tension.

"She is hired to prepare my sister for marriage. Wang is to be arranged come her next birthday, but she will only attract a suitor if she is able to look and act like a proper Chinese bride. Miss Chie looks after many young daughters on course of marriage my sister is only one of them. She is the best matchmaker in China and is guaranteed to find Wang a husband, and train to behave appropriately."

"Seems kind of old fashioned. This is the twenty-first century after all; women have power too and can live their lives independently. Can't she fins someone to wed on her own?"

"You have to understand Mokuba, my family is very traditional and carries out these old customs still. Other do also, this land being so ancient. We keep traditions with pride to bring our families honour." she explained.

"Do you have to be arranged like her when you're older?" the teen inquired, but noticed the girl flinch slightly.

"It difficult, you see..."

"Enough!"

Both turned in shock to see Kaiba react to abruptly. Frankly he was just plain sick of all the meaningless patter. There was no use in it. They were not taking care of this mess by avoiding and ignoring it, which made him become even more infuriated. Normally he didn't want anything to do with other peoples business; he would simply walk away and forget about it. This time however, he just couldn't put it out of his mind. He came to the house for answers and all he got was more confusing riddles. Now he was more confused than before, as more questions pushed into his mind to alter his train of thought. It was making hi mind numb, simply intolerable.

"I've had it with you, and your bizarre family life!" he shouted, stabbing his finger towards Melisanne, rage boiling within him. "I can no longer stand here, and get caught up in your tangled web of deceit and lies. You have done nothing but cover up your history and heritage from the start, and I'm sick of it! Now, explain yourself this instant!"

A blank stare was given form the girl, who seemed to not have took into the fact he was screaming at her at the top of his lungs. The CEO couldn't grasp what was going on in her mind. Was she deaf? His fierce tone hadn't effected her whatsoever. This was the voice that made all his employees in Japan cower like insects crawling on the ground, yet she showed no sign of shock, not even surprise. Cobalt eyes met crystal, and she replied in a calm manner.

"I must say, I am sorry for all this. You should never have come, and it's my fault. It's best you leave, and don't return. It will only cause misfortune to you if I'm involved in your lives. I'll show you out."

She shuffled to the door, opening it, and gesturing them out firmly, but compassionately. The teen was too confused for words, so he just went with his intuition and hugged the girl around the waist, sobbing a little.

"Melisanne, I'm sorry too. If I hadn't persuade you, none of this would have happened. I don't want to not see you anymore though. Please, say we'll see you again, I don't want to loose a friend." he whimpered, while she stroked his hair.

"It's okay, I wish it was possible, but trust me, it's better this way. And it doesn't truly matter; we will be friends, always, even if we don't see each other. Don't cry, you'll make it through." she comforted, and squeezed him tightly.

Seto had never seen his brother act like this. He was used to him being so happy and upbeat, but this he didn't expect in the least. He would talk to him later, as it was beginning to sink in how little he knew about his sibling, being so caught up in work for many years. Hard to believe it had all being brought out by some he apparently couldn't stand, yet in another sense, over the first week or so of meeting her, she had grown on both of the brothers, despite only a few chance appearances.

_'I have no clue if our meeting was chance, fate or not. It seems insignificant now, too late to change matters; she's already altered things in my life so suddenly. For the better, that I'm not sure of, but definitely quite dramatically. Normally the matters of importance to me would range with my company, but she took it deeper, to my little brother, where my heart lies. Whoever she may be, I still refuse to let her get away with trying to fool me with these strange stories, or unusual way of life.'_

"Big brother," Mokuba interrupted his thoughts. "Maybe we should think of going now. It's late and stuff." he mumbled quietly smiling again after Melisanne's reassurance.

"Whatever." he growled watching his sibling stand out on the porch waiting for him. He planned to just strut past without a word, but the look he received from her was messing with his head. He stopped in front of her as two distant shades of the sky clashed once more. Thinking carefully, he decided to take care of his point the best way that he knew how; showing aggression and complete distaste towards her.

"This is not over by a long shot. I will not be defeated in you trying to keep matters from me. I don't care who you are, but you are hiding something, that I will not take. This matter goes deeper than that bitch of a sister you have, and I plan to keep an eye on you, whether you like it or not." he snarled, but was surprised to see her smile.

"Thank you. You may not admit it, but you do this not just for curiosity, but because...you care..."

"I most certainly do not! I don't give a damn about you, I just cannot stand anyone keeping secrets from me, is that clear?"

"You doubt yourself, and your true intentions, you will learn though, soon enough." she replied kindly, before moving a little closer. "But for now, I can try to clear things a bit..."

"What in the world are you talking about?! Look, I don't..."

Kaiba never had the chance to finish, as Melisanne had leant up put her lips to his. The kiss was tender, yet chilling, making him shudder. Whether it was from shock or enjoyment, he wasn't sure, possibly a mixture of both. Anyway, Seto didn't know how to react at all; he merely just stood there feeling the Chinese girl caress his mouth sweetly, which was causing new emotions to wash over him in a tidal wave. As soon as it had begun, the lip lock ended, as Melisanne pulled away from him.

She looked slightly flushed against her porcelain skin, but hid a tiny grin, and her eyes sparkled. What she done wasn't lusting or alluring, but meaningful and sincere, which made the older teen reconsider matters. Was it possible she could be right, and was moved so deeply?

"Goodbye Seto, we'll see what destiny has for us when the time comes." she whispered, turning away and closing the door, leaving the young man stunned on the landing outside. Touching his lips briefly, he couldn't help but wonder...was is possible to be effected this way by a stranger? Better yet...was she something more?


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional Development

Hello readers, I'm back again! Doing my best to update as often as possible, though things have been busy. Finally got to see the Yugioh movie! They refused to show it anywhere near me, so I had to scour everywhere to find out where it was playing. Luckily I found it, and it was amazing! So much fun! Also was at school prize giving last week, the nightmare of my mum flashing a camera while I was on stage! Man, why pick me for those awards?! Now, here are the replies, thanks to all of you.

Elusia: That's okay, I had a tough time with my exams too. Hope you did okay! Anyway, you discovered more on the secrets she hides. As for your idea, cannot reveal the truth, have to keep the suspense, but I can say some of your ideas are on the right track (hint). Oh, the kiss, I though it would be a good twist in the plot, more on it in the chapter. Don't worry, the line made a few others laugh as well, like me, and I wanted it to be both funny and serious. Thanks for the support.

Minor Arcana: I was hoping to bring forth more interest and to intrigue people. The characters will question this as well, so it develops the plot a bit too. I thought the line would sound like our favourite cold CEO, so put it in. also, the dishonour, well, you are not the only person laughing at it, it was both serious and funny.

The Dark Angel Reborn: Thanks for the compliments, and you may be onto something with Seto's feelings, but you'll have to wait and see. Good luck with your work, as I know how rough it is to try and write as well as keep teachers happy. It is not a simple task!

Pains of Eternity: Interesting, I like the sound of it. I'll look out for that story being posted. The poetry should express whatever feelings conveyed, so it being morbid has to do with the story, it would be useful to put in. On suggestions, you could put in a clash of classes and traditions to make it interesting, such as the contrast in peasantry with royalty in the love life. Also, women were discriminated and limited to do things, like driving chariots or going to certain places. Making that part of the conflict could drive interest. It's up to you though, and thanks for the support, hope you read chapter 4 as well.

KatrinaKaiba: Thanks a lot and hope you continue to enjoy reading the story.

Thanks to all, and hope you enjoy the new chapter! Love SGCred xxx R&R! Also, I hope I didn't make it completely pointless and stupid, but I wanted some substance and depth. Please say if it had no real purpose, please!

Chapter 5: Emotional Development

_A husky purr escaped through her throat as she continued the passionate kiss. It was so sweetly mind-blowing the man couldn't even contemplate how to react. His tense frame shook greatly, not used to physical contact of this magnitude, nor the intense fluttering of his heart as it reacted rhythmically to the pulsing sensations. He was incredibly close to his breaking point, so much so that it was increasingly difficult to restrain his emotions. That was it! He had to reach out to pull her closer..._

Kaiba jolted up in bed, sweating profoundly after the vividness of the dream. It all seemed so real; then again it had been a mere few days ago. It was simply his mind thinking on the matter, but why play the same image over and over again in his sleep. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Whatever it was that cause the phenomenon was giving him a migraine, so he stumbled to the on suite bathroom for some aspirin.

Whatever was going on in his head at the moment certainly seemed to revolve in this matter. He hated how this effected his thought, and his sleep as well. It was just too ridiculous, there was no point in it whatsoever, yet it wouldn't be replaying in his slumber if it weren't affecting him deeply. Of course he never wished to think that such a feeble and unimportant event could invade his subconscious.

Once he took an aspirin, he realised he couldn't get back to sleep. It was 6.30 in the morning anyway, he had planned to get up in half and hour so it was futile to try and nod off. He decided to check on Mokuba, another person who he had been thinking of a lot more recently. The stern young man found his brother curled up in dreamland, smiling angelically in his own private world. This was one of the extremely rare things that could make the CEO content; knowing that his sibling was happy. A small grin crept up on his face, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and tucked the covers up to his little brothers chin and ruffled his hair. It didn't matter to Seto how old Mokuba got; he would always be a little kid he wanted to protect. He could still see himself feeling like this when the teen would be an adult.

Realising he had let his thoughts wander, Kaiba reflected on what had brought it around. What had made him think so inwardly of his brother, which he usually concealed? The drifting remembrance of Mokuba, his joyful cheerful sibling...but it wasn't so. He wasn't always bright. One short glance he received was back at the Ting household, crying in the girl's skirt for getting her in trouble. It was all coming back...Melisanne! It was all due to her involvement that made him see things more clearly than he ever hoped or wanted to. This was her fault!

Grumbling, Kaiba pondered on this, finding for some reason he couldn't comprehend, he couldn't stay made at the Chinese teen. No matter how much he wanted to despise her for the disruption she had caused, he found it impossible. Perhaps due to the fact she had helped him, though he wouldn't admit it, to see his brother in a better light, so he could support him. On that, his mind trailed back to the last smile on her face, left behind on departure. It was as if she had planned it all, knowing what could be done to help him.

'_Stupid girl! Won't even let me live in peace, toying with my head and seeming so pleased about it. I don't give a damn what she thinks, but she had no right to screw things up. Acting so pitiful, innocent then manipulates my words and kisses me...What am I thinking! I didn't even like that stupid...for God's sake, I can't escape this, asleep or awake! Whatever she's trying to pull, it won't work I'll figure this out if it kills me! It probably will, unless insomnia nails me first.'_

Shaking his head slightly, he took one last look at Mokuba before standing up and heading to his own room in the penthouse to get dressed. He would never say it, or think it, or even think of thinking of it, but a nagging thought came to mind; would he see her again?

* * *

"Mr Kaiba, there are calls on hold for you on several lines, I'll patch through..."

"Hang up on all of them, I don't want anymore nonsense from those executive chimps! They can figure it out themselves, I'm leaving in five minutes."

"But Mr Kaiba, it's urgent, and you shouldn't..."

"Call the board members chimps? You dare contradict me!"

"No sir! It just seemed inappropriate..." a hesitant voice mumbled over the intercom.

"Fine, to fit the location, they're a bunch of slacking pandas! Is that more appropriate?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Verge it out to a psychiatrist, I don't care! You can talk to them about you failed existence, and you job going belly-up, not me."

"My job? Oh, please Mr Kai..."

"Are you naturally this slow, or do you practise? Get off the premises at once!" he bellowed, hearing muffled sobs and clattering of high heels of his 'late' Chinese secretary running out the building. After the constant interruptions of his sleep, he didn't want any other annoyances. Snarling in his throat, he put the documents in his briefcase and shut down the computer, ready to leave for the day.

* * *

Shuffling through the latest contracts while riding in the limousine on his way back to the hotel, something caught this eye. It had always been there, in direct print on all the papers, but with recent events, it all began to swirl within his conscious thought. It was the delicate painted Chinese symbols atop the company logo that sparked interest. The fine swirls, thick and thin lines brought together to create a national language. It seemed even more enticing on the tongue, making Kaiba curious of the pronunciation of such an ancient lingo. It had never crossed his mind until recently, despite being in the country for close to two weeks now. He had barely begun thinking on the trend of culture and charm beyond comprehension. Just like someone...

Damn it! It snapped in his head like a firecracker. Melisanne again! What was it, had she programmed him so finely to always pop into his head at the least convenient of times? Frustration began to sink in, yet bubbled of as something else came to mind. The memories took him back to the day in the house, the sister climbing the stairs but stopping to mutter cruelties in the younger girl's ear. It all seemed familiar in a way, yet hard to place. Also, the strangest matter of what Wang had thought on them seeing they were Japanese. What did she say...?

"_Also, those boys are Japanese aren't they? Well, I suppose it's natural for you to cling to them. After all, luo ye gui gen."_

What was that supposed to mean? More of those confusing riddles, all designed to warp even the most versatile of brains. Whoever invented them must have been clinically insane, seeing the joy of tormenting people and watch them squirm.

All the idiocy began to bore him, so Seto turned his head to the window completely lost in his own void. Sao much so his mind came upon thought he would normally have pushed away completely in a fit state of mind. He allowed the images of a few days before create a full picture of thought, watching the scene play out again like a home movie. It ad all happened, the shouting of the angry sister, Melisanne trying to hide the shame, himself bellowing at her in a frenzy, Mokuba's whimpering. Finally it rolled around to the passionate lip lock for a finale. Touching his own mouth absentmindedly, he could almost feel the caress, gentle and provoking. So intense, foreign to his heart, but somehow begging for more. It was close, the truth, the ecstasy; he could feel it...

Falling flat tot he floor of the vehicle he cursed inwardly. A sudden jolt had halted the car, followed by a bang and hissing of steam. Swearing incomprehensibly, he picked himself up, and rolled down the window to see the chauffeur. The man was crunching the gear to secure it when he heard his boss's voice yell at him.

"What the Hell is going on? What it with the sudden skid, we are not in a drag race!"

"I'm sorry Mr Kaiba, but I had to. The engine must be on the frizz, because I noticed the smoke billowing through. I had to pull over as quickly as possible, and as soon as I halted the whole front blew. I apologise it was so sudden sir." he mumbled meekly, trying not to get on the wrong side of the businessman behind him.

"Great, now we're stuck in the area, I can't walk all the way back to the hotel, and most public transport and taxi brigades are in the centre of the city so they won't reach out quick enough...God damn it! I better phone a tow and call for ride; Mokuba will be wondering where I am, better let him know."

After telling his brother he would be late back due to transport trouble, Kaiba called for another car to pick him up and for a tow truck to pick up the limo. The problem was it wouldn't be able to make it for half an hour, due to the rush hour. Not to mention it was getting late, close to eleven o'clock. It was simply unbelievable; it must have been some for of curse!

"Fuck, there'll be a long wait for the stupid car..."

"Sir, I can stay here and wait for the truck and the car to come. Maybe you could wind down; there's a bar right across the street." the driver indicated, pointing to a lit up tavern on the other side of the road. He hesitated, but found himself strolling in between racing cars trying to beat the traffic lights. Well, it was better than nothing he supposed.

* * *

The dim lights and wisps of cigarette smoke wafted in his nostrils as a geisha escorted him to the basement business bar. He could see many Chinese tycoons taking time off to relax from busty schedules to just 'have fun' so to speak. However, he didn't greatly approve of then, kicking back in chairs or leaning in the booths, guzzling booze and puffing tobacco like chimneys.

Most of them also had slutty girls, some as young as seventeen, sitting on their laps. Their skimpy dresses were slit up to the thigh, mostly hanging down at the chests. Nobody seemed to care though, as in this culture it was supposedly very formal. It seemed at times a sexist society, not quite up to date with modern ways. It was fit for men to go out with ladies just reaching puberty, despite many, Seto noted, having gold wedding bands on their fingers. For women, if they dared betray their husband, it was seen as prostitution. How backward could you get!

Sitting in a quiet corner he looked on to the many blabbering masses around him, taking no interest. A few geishas strutted by him, looking him over like a prime choice of meat, giving him a little flirtatious smile or wink, which to he only glared. That sent them far away, knowing it was a hopeless cause when there were more willing clients around.

Sighing, the CEO ordered a dry martini while trying to block out all chatter. He wasn't a big drinker, hardly touched it. He had to oblige in a little wine or champagne during executive bashes or stock parties. That was common courtesy, but he usually toyed with the same glass all night until in bruised, not even bothering to finish it normally. He had seen the effect alcohol had on people all too well, not to mention those around an intoxicated person, though he refused to dwell on personal grudges of the matter. When the drink was delivered, he sipped in light-heartily, not really aware of anything else. He just hoped the car would arrive soon, the fumes and stench of perfumed wenches was starting to nauseate him.

Suddenly, loud clapping echoed through the establishment, as the businessmen looked towards the other end of the hall, much to the business girl's disappointment. Kaiba looked in their direction, which pointed to the band pit, showing the musicians had all stopped playing background tunes, and were now preparing for something. Dim lights shone on the empty stage, the curtains gently drawing back, as swinging rhythms erupted from the band. A voice broke through too, a smooth female cry, soft and alluring. Geishas sneered at losing attention, as a figure took centre stage, but could not be seen. For some reason the lights danced around, not shining the spotlight to her.

Finally it flashed around her slightly; revealing hints of a black gown diamond rings on gloved hands and strangely, a fan. A sequin adorned accessory depicting flowers and artistic trails over ebony ruffled in green, blue and purple. The strangest matter, it was this instrument the woman used, to cover her face from the crowd.

Jazz beat brought conquest to the room, and built up, as the mystery performer began to sing.


	6. Chapter 6: To Bring Shame To Light

Hey to all! Glad I got some great feedback from the last chapter I wrote I so appreciate it. Things are heating up now, and I promise more interesting developments and some secrets showing in this chapter. Also, I hint that there will be a guest appearance at some point in the story from another character from the show, wonder who can guess who? I know! Also, I do own the song in the chapter, so you know (changed from original song since administrators don't allow songs that are not original to author, since could cause account deletion) . Now for replies, thanks to all!

marikzgal4eve( ): You will find out this chapter, and thanks for the support.

Pains of Eternity: I thank you for the kind words, and I do feel honoured you are enjoying this. I will look out for your story, and the poetry will make it more emotional, I'm sure. Just say when you post, and I'll look for it.

Elusia: You will find out, I promise, and how our loveable CEO reacts. Thanks a lot for the support.

Freakster: I'm glad you're so hyped up, but don't worry about Kaiba, as I said in the mail, I can give you a treat. Just show me if you are enthusiastic enough. He will uncover them all, and looking forward to hearing from you. I knew you would like the all Kaiba parts, and don't use me as blame if you get in trouble with your maths teacher!

none: Yes, he is younger than she is. I do apologise, but I just took some Chinese references form a book, and am trying to find a dictionary. If you could let me know what the proper word is, I would appreciate it, if you know. Thanks for pointing it out.

Minor Arcana: Thanks a lot, I hoped the dialogue put him in character. I did some reference on Chinese culture, and I think it fits well. I appreciate it, and your doing well in your stories too.

Secluded Sapphire: that's okay, I understand, I have a lot of work too. Thankfully I don't have to do languages anymore, as they are a pain at times. Thanks a lot, you will find out this chapter, and the rating; it's a precaution, because it may become slightly violent, abusive, so it's just in case, some of that will appear in this chap, and thanks again!

The Dark Angel Reborn: nice to know you are enjoying it, and you will find out the truth in the chapter, so stay tuned!

Pamster: Thanks for your wonderful support! I do try to keep up though it's not easy with all these stories on the go as well as school. Thanks for the comments. Glad you saw some meaning in the title.

Thanks again to you all, now her is the next instalment! Love SGCred xxx R&R!

Chapter 6: To Bring Shame to Light

The old stylish jazz themes erupted in a timely beat, causing the men to perk up to listen to the upcoming number. Whoever this mystery person was, she was obviously a regular on the stage, judging from the way all the husky men cheered on seeing her appear. The only ones displeased were geisha's who knew their chances of being paid had gone right out the window as their clients no longer took interest in them. Still, they looked her too, only glaring instead.

Kaiba looked on as well, confused at what was all the fuss about. They could barely see her, the above lights swirling around her feet at the puddle of silk trailing of her gown. Either it flashed a shot of a gloved hand, or tight bodice of the dress, covering her entire body, with a black scarf around her neck hiding the flesh. No to mention the fact she never gave the satisfaction of showing her face to any of the onlookers. The jewelled fan kept its vigil over her face, not showing so much as the flick of an eyelash. What was her problem, did she get stage fright? Trying to get a better look in the darkness the CEO squinted to try and pick out details, though to no avail. He thought her hair was black, though in this dullness you couldn't be sure.

He was interrupted when the music began to grow in volume, nothing modern but really old time music. A syncopated swing to it lightened the atmosphere, and Kaiba soon found himself listening intently, just as the strange person began to sing.

_Astounding, the beat of the drum_

_Arousing, the feeling to be overcome_

_Atrocious, what do you expect?_

_Alluring...please, cliche retrospect!_

_That we shouldn't be fooled, it's all agast..._

_Everytime though... we run, everything...lost_

Making several moments and sways earned her a chorus of whistles, cheers, and cat calls. Still you couldn't tell what she felt from behind the safety of her fan. Seto was still transfixed, but not flirting. He was more interested in the identity of this singer; she seemed familiar her sweet voice searching for something lost.

_It classic, so tragic,_

_That our needs control us, _

_It's saddens, it baddens_

_The thirst in ones soul!_

_Do you really need this, do you truly comprehend?_

_In lust, in Love...we do, so true_

Therude and filthyshouts didn't effect her concentration, but she was probably used to it by now. Cold blue eyes couldn't look away on thinking something was so similar about her. He couldn't place it, but the meaning in her voice, and when she moved, did she stagger a little? No, it couldn't be…

_Catastrophie, the effect of the scurge,_

_Calamity, a shock quite unheard_

_Concussion, how I long to forget! _

_Crucified, appropriate, the loss, the debt._

_One persuation, one trust, __thatfuels our hearts, _

_But runs out...emptiness, the longing... gone._

Swiftly the lights began chasing each other over the stage, and soon something appeared in the spot that shone; the fan. The beam was now tailing the accessory quickly, though as a means of teasing to the beat of the music. It never skirted over her face, but to aggravate the audience. It finally reached her neck, but her features were covered before the light caught any glimpses, the beat still raging.

___It classic, so tragic,_

_That our needs control us, _

_It's saddens, it baddens_

_The thirst in ones soul!_

_Do you really need this, do you truly comprehend?_

_In lust, in Love...we do, so true_

The climax was about to arise, and through it all, Kaiba failed to realise he was holding his breath. No matter how he denied it, or fought of the needs, the fears...it have got to him. An arrow, pointed with the dark yetalluring songhad struck his heart. What could he do...but listen to the end.

_The rise will come, _

_Our time not done,_

_But shall we succeed?_

_Or fade in the rush,_

_Blinded in sunlights blush_

_That we use spurt from its seed..._

_In a dying wish..._

Shaking his head, the young excutive noticed how things were coming to a peak, the end comign as the figure of the singer began to draw back into the darkness. Unbeknownst, his subconscious had a knew reason to investigate this mystery girl, one that he still fought to admit to.

_It classic, so tragic,_

_That our needs control us, _

_It's saddens, it baddens_

_The thirst in ones soul!_

_Do you really need this, do you truly comprehend?_

_In lust, in Love...we do, so true..._

_In lust...or is it Love...we do...so true..._

_Love..._

The band continued drumming along to end the song, as the figure disappeared back into the shadows. She faded away as if she was never there. However, Kaiba still caught on to her moves, seeing her wince a bit on strutting backstage, or how her body quivered as they called for an encore. There was no doubt about it. She was limping.

'_It's simply too strange to be a coincidence. There's no way…I have to make sure. I'll check right now. They better not bother holding me down, cause I'm getting some answers. Something tells me, deep inside, it has to be…'_

Slinking out the swing door s of the bar, he saw a rickety entrance to the backstage areas. Thankfully there was no bouncer or anyone guarding it, so it was simple to slip in. He of course was quiet, managing to avoid the stage security and the co-ordinators of the acts to find himself in a small corridor. There were a few doors, leading to a few of the dressing rooms of various performers. Kaiba was in luck, as there was only one door with a pool of light under it, showing there had to be someone there. Turning the knock, he found it to be open, and slunk in.

The room was old and tatty, flaking wallpaper, scruffy shagged carpet, and only a stool, table and dresser as furniture, which looked like they would rot out with woodworm soon enough, not to mention the broken glass in the dresser mirror. Looking around he saw no sign of anyone, certainly not the singer. But she had been here; an old bag sat on the table, with the black gown stuffed in, along with the pretty fan. At least now she walking around in full view, not hiding her face.

Seto spun around when he heard noise coming from the other door on far side of the room. It must have been the bathroom, and she was freshening up there before leaving for the night. It creaked open, revealing a familiar figure standing there, now much clearer in the proper light. Ebony hair strewn messily over her, now back in shabby cardigan with the collar turned up, long indigo skirt trailing. She was drying her face with a towel, so didn't see him when she came out. He responded by grabbing her wrists, pulling the cloth from her face, and his blue eyes met shocked crystal again.

"Well, this is certainly some hobby you have, then again who wouldn't want to spend their evens pleasuring dirty drunken ass holes." Seto pushed smugly, seeing how fearful she was.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

"Hardly, it just happens to be a bad coincidence. My car broke down and I decided to come in here to unwind while waiting for someone to send me a new ride home. Why you were standing on that stage was another matter." Kaiba bellowed infuriated, though he wasn't sure why, it wasn't like he cared about her. It was simply the principle, she had other concerns for her sibling, she couldn't do this to them. He had a brother and that was certainly not the way you act when there are other in your care.

"I work here." Melsianne hissed, now a little angry with this. This was the first time he had seen her scowl at him, or anyone, and to be honest he found it amusing to finally see her rattled. That was one part of him, another side was asking to touch her, caress her face, to try to understand…He snapped out of it and stared icily again.

"Oh this must be joyous, You hide your face on stage then no doubt lure the businessmen into a comfortable agreement…"

"What! No, Seto, I'm not a geisha girl! I only sing here, nothing else, and there is another reason why I must hide my identity, much deeper than you could comprehend." Melisanne spat, now things were heated in a tense manner, as in anger, Kaiba shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"Then start talking." he commanded, only to see her shake her head while biting her lip.

"I have to get home quickly, I have not time to talk, and certainly not here." she pried, thinking he would leave it at that, but the young man was not letting her off this time. He let go of one arm, tugging the other, and grabbing her bag, thrusting into her free palm to hold. "Huh? What in the world…"

"We're going top talk whether you like it or not Melisanne. I refuse to let you off the hook this time."

"But I can't…"

"The new car should have arrived by now. I'll drive you home, and on the way we can discuss this, is that clear?" he forced, making her whimper, and he also saw her flinch away, just as he was about to grab her other hand. It was merely to strengthen her balance, since she was still wobbling, but she was frightened, almost like she thought…he would hit her. Just another matter they had to talk about.

Soon as they came out, they saw the driver seeing the tow off with the broken down vehicle. He also left with him, as the new driver of the spare limousine let them both in. It was completely silent at first, but as they came up the freeway, Kaiba decided it was time to get the answers he seeked. Besides, he didn't know how much longer could last with his dreams being interrupted constantly.

"Now, why don't we try and sort the out in a civilised manner, I'm willing to stay calm if you simply be truthful and answer the questions, is that all right?"

" I'm afraid there are many answers I cannot give you. Things are a lot more complicated for me thank you can possibly comprehend." she whispered, sinking further into the seat, waiting for a blow or for him to at least ask her something. She wasn't sure what was going on, until feeling fingers resting under her chin. They cupped her face and raised it so she was looking right into him, icy blue orbs piercing through her.

"I'll settle for what I can get out of you. Anything would be helpful at this point, and I won't ask unless you look at me when I speak." Seto stated, but seeing how vulnerable she looked, softened slightly. "And…despite what you might think, I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have be scared. All I want to understand why you act strangely."

She just looked back, trembling slightly in holding back fatal outbursts of tears. There was something else to her not wishing to look at him.

"You are right, I am scared, but…am also ashamed to have been found out." Melisanne sobbed. This was getting traumatic, and for once in his life, Kaiba decided to ease someone, letting her cry into his chest, embracing her. What he thought would be repulsion, was actually compassion. He couldn't place what was drawing him in, but as he rocked her to soothe the whimpering, he couldn't help but bury a hand in her thick hair, combing it with his fingers. He was sure it had the scent of lotus and lavender, as well as other herbs. Pulling back a bit, he hoped she was ready to confront the issue.

"That place isn't the greatest, seems shady so I suppose you feel a little discomforted. At least you're not degrading yourself to the level of the other sluts." he hushed. "You're in a well-off home, why would you work in that dump?"

"I'm not truly wealthy…my family is, I'm not. The money goes towards the necessities of the household…"

"You have money, why work yourself silly in that sleazy place?"

"The money you speak of is my mothers, and my sisters, my brother sometimes sends us allowances, since he, like you, is famous in gaming, I'm not sure exactly, we haven't heard from him in a while. My mother has her own investments, things she needs, and for the younger children, while Wang needs her money for her matchmaker and marriage arrangements, and other things too. I have to bring in wages for food and such. The others can't spare anything."

"They seem to have enough to thread your siblings in silk and satin while your clothes like they've been made out of kitchen rags. How is that possible?"

"There is no point in me having nice clothes when all I do is cook and clean, I never go out anywhere, not even school anymore, I'm not smart enough. Also…good clothes only go to those…who haven't shamed the family." she muttered, wishing she could duck away and hide.

"What did you do to supposedly to disgrace them? Was this to do with when we came…"

"No, it was long before that. Everything fell apart for us, and now, I must try to show I am sorry…"

"I still don't grasp what you're telling me." he exasperated, as the car stopped outside the back entrance of the Ting house.

"I told you too much already." she muttered in haste, and climbed out the car. She was about to walk through the back gates to reach the house when she was called back; seeing Seto climb out as well.

"We're not through yet." Kaiba pushed, gripping her hand again.

"Someone is going to suspect it when they notice I'm gone, I have to…"

"So they don't know you're working? There is something in this." he accused, watching Melisanne curse in Chinese at her blunder.

"Please, I can't get in trouble, I can't." she fussed, beginning to go into distress. Kaiba looked at her fragility. It was the same reaction he saw before, the feeling of being threatened, and the fear, worry of having to face the wrath of others. There was still more to it, he had only scratched the surface of her troubles, he needed more time, to go deeper. It struck him then.

"Fine I'll let you go inside…if you meet me tomorrow."

"What! That's blackmail."

"You catch on fast. Just come to the hotel tomorrow morning, we need time to talk through this and Mokuba would be glad to see you, we just won't tell him the real purpose. You just spend the day with us."

"I won't be able to get out, not without them noticing."

"Fine, then make something up, anything so you can get out for a few hours. Just come to the hotel around 9.30 am."

"I…can try, but I can't make any promises, it will be difficult, I've been in a lot of trouble recently, they watch me closely. And…"

She didn't say anything else, on the fact that Kaiba had brought her face up, lowering his head and kissing her fiercely. She wanted pull away, but like Seto when it had been the other way around, was too shocked to move. Also he kept a firm grip on her waist, subtly teasing, but being very sweet, somehow drawing her mouth open to let his tongue in. He separated for air, and just looked down, with the smallest smile.

"What…was that…for?" she gasped trying to get her breath back after being in a lip lock for a good few minutes.

"Just returning the favour." he smirked.

"Wait, there has to be more than that."

Oh there is," he purred putting a finger to trail her lips seductively, "but you have to come tomorrow if you want an answer."

He turned away and left her shocked and stunned. The whole ploy, this was ridiculous! Before she could leave, he once again coiled his arm around her waist, just of a final thought.

"I almost forgot to tell you, though that place you were in was a dump, you do have a lovely singing voice."

With that he left and got into the car. Melisanne soon snapped back again, finally making her way to the house, in fear of what she would get from her family, but did watch the limousine speed off. Despite the underhanded way it was performed, the kiss lingering in her lips had been kind and pleasing, making her smile a bit.

Funnily enough, Kaiba was thinking along those lines as he was heading for the hotel. Touching his mouth, he couldn't be sure what had possessed him. It worked to his advantage, but it still puzzled him to no end. Though the revenge had been sweet, it hadn't been nearly as good as feeling the Chinese girl bend to him, a feeling he could no longer deny. There was some connection between them, but it might take a few more passionate moments to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7: Unanswered and Confused

Sorry to you all! I was banned from posting for a week, so I couldn't help the delay! I'm hopeful that you all haven't got fed up and forgot about my story. So sorry about that! I know I left a lot of questions last time, but more will be cleared in this chapter. Plus I'll try and sneak some nice romance there too. I am trying to through this as well as school. I'll be off for a week from October 15th, so expect more updates then. Until that time I will do my best. Now here are my responses!

Pains of Eternity: I will check out your story, and tell you my opinion. I'm sure it's good and thanks for your comparison. I know there is a lot of dialogue taking up the pages, but I hope it doesn't discourage you. Thanks for the review, and hope you can see how Melisanne's explanations are needed for her problems.

KatrinaKaiba: Yes, pleased you like the kiss, and more romance, I can promise you that. Thanks for the support! I do doubt I'm the greatest writer alive though.

Secluded Sapphire: Thanks for the enthusiasm, and more will be revealed, I promise that. I will do my best to update, and look out for my email reviews. Thanks again!

The Dark Angel Reborn: Thanks a lot for the nice words. Yes, I thought I could work a kiss in there, made it interesting. Feelings are still unclear, but it's working, I hope you believe so anyway. I'll check it out soon, and say what I think next chapter. Love to you!

serpent-vampfreak: No worries, just read when you get the chance, but thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate it!

Blue Dragon99: I understand, I am swamped with work at times too. Trust me, there is more than one secret for my OC, so it could be a while to learn everything. Thanks a lot for the kindness!

Minor Arcana: Yes, I noticed that; I'll have to fix that when I get a chance. Also am happy you liked the romance and such. Thanks for the support and comments.

Peace to you all, hope you like this! Also, do apologise if some Chinese translations are incorrect, I'm simply working from a dictionary and phrasebook for some authenticity, but it may not be proper context, hope I do not offend anyone. Love SGCred xxx P.S. R&R! I do apologise if this sucks somewhat; I feel it has no place and is utter rubbish but let me know what you think. (I wouldn't be surprised if I saw the words 'disaster' or 'monstrosity' appear in reviews!)

Chapter 7: Unanswered and Confused

Waiting impatiently, Kaiba sat in the hotel lobby. It was close to 9.30 and Melisanne should have been arriving soon. Mokuba was finishing his breakfast upstairs in the penthouse while the older brother sat near the front entrance for his guest. True, she may not make it if her family caught her, but she struck him as a resourceful person. After all, if she was able to go out and work in nightclubs during late hours without them knowing, this task should be simple.

'_Why the Hell should I care anyway! If s he doesn't make it here it's not a great loss to me...still I do need my sleep and those stupid memories are still replaying in my head. I just hope things will be sorted out today, I'm getting sick of all this nonsense. That girl and her family have been intruding in my schedule for too long, I need this time to work, though at least last night wasn't a total loss. I got my revenge on her, and it was sweet, she certainly felt good quivering in my grasp, so delicious...Damn it! I must need more sleep, my mind isn't functioning properly at all!'_

"Seto, anyone home? Come on big brother snap out of it." Mokuba waved a hand in front of the others face, before grasping the man's arm and pinching the skin, causing him to yelp.

"Ah, Christ, Mokuba! Don't do that, a tap on the shoulder would suffice, do you want me to turn black and blue?" his sibling hissed while rubbing his arm, as the younger teen tried to hold back fits of giggles. This was not something his brother took lightly.

"I suppose you think that's funny."

"Well...yes, actually hysterical!" the boy laughed, close to falling on the floor as he clutched his side which was now full of stitches.

"You won't find it funny when I d this though." he smirked, grabbing the kid to restrain him and tickled his stomach, making him laugh harder. It was these small meaningful moments that actually made the cold CEO seem more human. After all, Mokuba had been the only one there for him when things were harsh, and when he needed consoling. They were so busy they didn't notice someone stroll into the front area of the hotel. It wasn't until they both heard restrained giggling did either of them look up. Melisanne was smiling over them, having a decent laugh over the sight.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Melisanne! Hi, great to see you again." the teen chirped as he rushed to hug her around the legs.

Kaiba just turned on the icy look again, making her rethink her actions. Well, he wanted her to come; he couldn't really turn her away now. She gently placed her hands on the boy's shoulders to return the gesture, seeing him grin into the tattered material she wore. Of course she was back into her old clothes, a scraggy rose and crème summer gown that dusted the floor again with flowing sleeves. Also a white scarf curled around her neck and shoulders to hide all. It made Seto realise there was still a lot to be discussed between them.

"Nice to see you too Mokuba. Good to see you're okay." she complimented.

"Good to see you too! So what are you doing here anyway..."

"Spending the day with us little brother." Kaiba interrupted in case she let it slip the true purpose. "I saw her yesterday and offered for her to spend time with us...what is with the stare Mokuba?" he questioned on seeing the kid raise a brow.

"Seto, you're being nice, dignified and friendly...are you feeling all right?"

"What, just because I did a half decent gesture you assume there's something going on."

"That's my point, last time we saw Melisanne you tried to ignore the fact she existed, no offence Melisanne, so why the change in attitude?" the youth eyed his brother suspiciously. Kaiba was ready to pull his hair out in aggravation at his sibling's wit, when the Chinese girl saw fit to try and calm matters.

"Well Mokuba, your brother thought it would be nice to have an outing since...my younger brother and sister like you so much, so it's sort of a play date." she explained. "Jun, Zi, kuai ganjin!" the girl encouraged, translating as for them to come over quickly. As the child how had been playing near the entrance came up to the group bowing and greeting the Japanese boys with a 'nay ho'.

"Is that like hello or something?" Mokuba asked, to which the dark girl nodded. Satisfied, he went over with the kids to watch over them, hoping the alone time would bring things up between his brother and Melisanne. He wasn't naïve; he knew there was more to it than a simple day out, to which he planned to find out. Not to mention having the chance to expose the two elders to some intimate moments, then he would have a much bigger family around.

Once the kids were a good distance away, Kaiba turned to his guest, giving a questionable glance, to which she looked a bit guilty.

"Care to explain why your siblings are here as well, this was not part of the agreement."

"I told you it would be hard for me to leave. I tried to persuade them I would go shopping, but they were suspicious. On the spot I made up the thought of taking the kids out, which they believed, they even let me stay out all day, no questions to where I would be. That's convenient for you isn't it, plus covered up the truth from Mokuba." she pointed out, to which the man couldn't argue. She was right, and of course Kaiba hated to be proved wrong.

"Whatever, as long as we can get our things taken care of. There are still a lot of questions I have to ask..."

"Fine, but you owe me some explanations too!" the Chinese girl exclaimed, trying to subdue herself from turning scarlet on the thought of the kiss from the previous night. "But first we best settle these kids so they will be content while we talk."

* * *

Laughter broke through the air and carried over the breeze as the two kids and teenager watched the stones skip over the sparkling stream. The fresh scent of flowery perfume from blossoms on trees lingered over them as the swans avoided the pebbles skidded over the water as they floated in the pond. Everything was calm in the secluded hillside on the outskirts of Hong Kong.

"Different from the city isn't it?" Melisanne commented to the man beside her, who seemed unnaturally content for his behaviour before. Kaiba sat up on the blanket, still keeping his eyes on the kids at the bottom of the slope.

"I suppose." he muttered, not really wanting to sound enthusiastic, he had a reputation after all. Still, he did feel more at ease away from the traffic and pollution of the city. You certainly were able to think more clearly in this secluded spot.

Despite wanting to get to the point, Seto was thinking of using a different approach to the matter. Remembering the struggle it was to get information out of her directly, he considered another method. Perhaps if he could just get some hints of her past he could piece together what was going on. Noticing his silence, the Chinese girl attempted to get some response from him.

"I just thought it would be a good place. You seem to stuff yourself in an office so much you need to experience the outside world more...not to mention the kids are enjoying themselves." she said; looking happily at the smaller children, who really had taken a shine to the Japanese teen.

"I take it you come here often." he stated, catching her by surprise. It wasn't what she expected; little did Melisanne know he was still intent on prying the truth out of her, one way or the other.

"Well...when I get the chance..."

"This another one of those things you don't tell your family about?" he questioned seeing her cringe a bit on the thought. Not a good start, this day should be to let her forget her life, have one day to be free, do as she pleases and not care what will happen or what anyone else would think, even her mother and sister...funnily enough, still no mention of a father.

"I'm usually busy with the kids, or with household matters so I can't really get the time to do such things, but when I do...I have to skip some of my chores to come here, so it's best if they don't find out."

"You act as if they would kill you for forgetting to scrub the floors or do the dusting, I doubt they would be furious, why not just ask for a break once in a while..."

"No!" she shouted furiously, making the CEO back off slightly, shocked by such an outburst. Melisanne shrunk back in shame, her action causing the kids playing to look up. Mokuba trotted up the hill with concern as the other two kids followed.

"What's going on, something wrong here guys?" he asked, seeing his brother just glance away ignoring the situation, obvious he wouldn't get many answers. The girl seemed shaken to, so much her siblings sat beside her, too naïve to understand what had occurred, for even they had no idea about their sisters behaviour. Just how the events of the past had affected their future.

"Jie jie, Ni hao ma?" Jun squeaked. Despite not knowing the language, both brothers could tell she was concerned for the elders well being.

"Gay ho Mei Mei, dor je" she replied, ushering the kids to go back and play, which they complied to reluctantly. It must have been she told them she was okay and not to fuss from what the violet-eyed teenager could make out. Mokuba hung around for a bit, asking if she was okay before going back to watch the little ones. Still, he cast his brother a look, just a small plea to try and act on better terms with her. Another surprise shout might really trouble the children.

"Sorry," she muttered as the girl caught Kaiba by surprise. "It's just difficult for me to explain things, I doubt you'll get all the answers you need." she pronounced looking away, only to have her arm jolted back so she was looking at the cold businessman by force.

Kaiba noticed she was shaking again...was she scared of how he grabbed her so roughly? Yanking her a bit closer, he caressed his fingers over the coarse sleeve of her outfit, noticing she left her hands bear this time. Intrigue got the best of him, as he felt the skin over her knuckles, which were dry and almost as torn as her clothes, still healing from some wound. In a split second, something caught his eye, to see a rougher patch by her wrist. Lightly touching it, he saw she winced a bit. Carefully, the attempted to tug up the material to see what was hidden...

"Please, don't! It's nothing, no need for concern." Melisanne flustered, clutching her limb in comfort. For Kaiba, his investigations were not going anywhere. Every time he tried to find out more about this girl, he became more confused than before! Riddles were popping out of no where and there was no way he could solve them without her co-operation. There had to be a way to get her to talk properly about these issues.

'_Why are you so afraid? What is this you're trying to keep from me, from the world? Still, she's got some stamina to hold out on me this long. Most of my business correspondents would have crumbled by now and told all, yet she is firm and unmoving. She doesn't know how persistent I am though, and I have no intention of giving up. There has to be a way I can show her to trust me...Where did that come from? It's not a deep bond I want for God's sake! Just get her to feel comfortable, then she'll spill everything. I already know of a way to arrange this so our paths have to cross...'_

"Look at the time, my family will not accept my excuse for much longer, we best get back." she fussed, calling the kids to get ready to leave. They came up quickly with Mokuba, who now stood beside Seto, obviously happy with the day he had. For the older Kaiba though, things were not over yet.

"We'll walk you home, since the hotels around the corner anyway." the CEO offered, though it sounded more like an order. Still, it had the right effect as Melisanne realised she couldn't argue, and followed him and the kids out of the peaceful haven, heading back to the bustling city.

* * *

The kids were still prancing around happily as they came up to the large gates of the Ting house. Once again everything was quiet and withdrawn, even the birds silent, in fear of what lived in the boundaries of the mansion. It was an atmosphere known all too well by Melisanne, the chill in the air almost a threat on sorts. It made her quiver in anticipation, a quaking nausea erupting in her the bowels of her stomach. Somehow, she put on a calm demeanour and turned to the icy man, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in expectation.

"Thanks for bringing us back, I had a nice time..."

"I'm afraid 'nice' was not the reason we were supposed to go out in the first place." he spat. "I am now officially more clueless than ever where you're concerned, apart from the fact you have some weird body issue and that your family seem to treat you like a disgrace."

She shrugged nervously, she had enough trouble talking about her family problems as it was, but when she saw the kids playing down the ridge, she just couldn't say anything. Not in front of them, their lives had barely started, simply to innocent and pure to be spoiled by her horrid issues. She had to consider how this would affect her siblings, the only relatives she had that she could actually care about.

It was obvious Wang didn't give a damn about anyone but herself, unless it was for her own benefit, an egoist through and through. Her brother was still away, hardly there because he had a rich life of his own now, having discarded his past, though he fell on tough times as well. Still, he strutted forward for the best in himself. And her parents...that simply couldn't be discussed, too confusing in their numbers.

"I realise that and I do apologise Seto..."

"If you were sorry you would stop feeding me these excuses and actually be willing to tell me the truth. I'm not sure what's going on in your head but we are definitely not through with out discussions."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can avoid my family again, they will be suspicious..."

"Then you can use your siblings to the advantage because you will be able to come and meet me and Mokuba once a day without worry."

"What?" she asked in a confused manner. "I don't understand."

"Kaiba Corp is planning to start up beginning duelling classes for Chinese kids with a coach and translator to promote our technology and expand our resources. You can take the kids to classes and then stay with me until they are over, the we'll have privacy to end our budding conversation." he stated, not really giving her a chance to retaliate.

"Well, I suppose my mother wouldn't suspect anything..."

"Good, then you'll come next week. Just be at the posted outlet of the KC headquarters and noon on Saturday morning." he put before turning and calling Mokuba to follow. Before he disappeared, Melisanne rushed up, and tipping up kissed the side of his face before dashing away inside to the house.

Things had to develop soon, or no one would see the end of these silly signs of emotion, not that either of them minded, but of course would never tell...yet.

* * *

The small children ran up to the nursery, locked themselves in as told, not wishing to hear or see anything. Their senses were in tatters as the constant bombardment of shouting in several languages could be heard downstairs. It may be a regular occurrence, but it petrified them none the less.

Hearing the stamping of feet they knew what was to come. The crash of a door, the quiver of bedsprings in the next room; slowly the both peeked from their sanctuary. Several slashing noises were heard, light whimpering, and restrained screams. They did care to look as blood splattered on the floor forming dark crimson pools. Then all went silent, another days toil to bear.


	8. Chapter 8: A Joy and A Pain

Hey top all people and thanks to you for the nice words. It really keeps me going, so thanks a million! Now that I'm on a break from school I can writ more, hope it pleases people! Anyway, I hope you can keep up with my updates, as I love to know your thoughts. Excuse this if it's a bit shorter, I try my best to make it enjoyable no matter what the length. That's a fact I pick up from my English teacher, who always says this when we write essays and stories.

"Your marks on your work depend on the content it holds. It's all about quality, not quantity."

It's just my lacking of time since I wish to post this tonight. Also I don't want to stuff too much into one chapter or it will confuse people. It's more sense to divide it in the right places. Hope no one objects.

Also, just to let you all know this chapter (as well as perhaps the next couple I write) will be somewhat more in Melisanne's eyes, since I've based more on Seto in the past when writing this story. I hope I don't irritate people with this, but it has a purpose. I don't know if anyone is killing themselves over my OC and her secrets, but there is more insight in her personal life, hoping to show the story progressing to reveal more about her and her problems, so I hope you all like it! Now for the replies!

The Dark Angel Reborn: Thanks a lot, and nice to know I'm not being pressured for updates. Of course, that's okay just let me know when it's up, then tell me the details and such so I know where to find it. Thanks again for the support!

KatrinaKaiba: Thanks for the confidence boost, my self-esteem was pretty low there. I appreciate the nice reviews you send!

Jenny116cn: Pleased that you like my stuff so much, and I will update when I can. Thanks a million!

Minor Arcana: Thanks for the words, glad you like it, as I love your stuff (new story is great!) I was worried cause I felt the last chapter was rushed and dull. As for the ending, you will have to keep reading to find out. Let's just say it showing the darker and more fearful side of the story.

Also, a note to kidishcareish who reviewed my older story Magic of the Heart. Thanks a lot, nice to see people still like my first ever story! Hope you take interest in my other work too!

Now on with the chapter! Peace to you all, hope you like this! Also, do apologise if some Chinese translations are incorrect, I'm simply working from a dictionary and phrasebook for some authenticity, but it may not be proper context, hope I do not offend anyone. Love SGCred xxx P.S. R&R!

Chapter 8: A Joy and A Pain

The natural bird's overhead chirped in the morning light, all gathered in the thin narrow streets in the business district of Hong Kong. The form of the young Chinese girl with her younger siblings in front of her shifted the shadows in the bustling stretch of stalls. They didn't wish to be late for the first day of duelling classes, so they were taking the shortcut through Bird Street. This area was lined along with booth of cages with exotic feathery creatures, flown in from all corners of the globe to be sold and traded to zoo's, exhibitions, collectors and even some as pets. Melisanne had to say it was one of her favourite places in the city. She loved taking the kids there to see them so intrigued at the beautiful members of the animal kingdom, giggling away at some of the cleverer ones as they had been trained to whistle, return on call, even repeat words and phrases in some languages. Their faces lit up at the sight, which pleasured their older sister. However she had another reason, one linked to her own history. It was a lost memory she had cherished all her life, especially during the majority of her existence over the last thirteen to fourteen years. She thought back to the time she spent in her own childhood, or what was supposed to be it. She could picture the days when the sun bathed over the entire landscape, when things weren't quite as developed and there were simpler means and joys. She tended to smile at the thoughts, but could also grieve and feel so saddened at the same time. Of course, certain thoughts that were not quite as welcome came to thought, ones to make her cringe and shiver in contrast to warmer times.

As the children played aimlessly in the crowds, enjoying every moment in the sun and freedom from the stuffy house, their sister trailed behind in some form of a daze, though still keeping a close watch on them. They were so innocent, loving and fun, never truly understanding the real dangers around them, only the bliss and happiness surrounding them. They could never truly comprehend reality, not like her at least.

From a young age, she had been exposed to the truth, the horror and pain, one that still lived within her. Those images would never fade from her mind. Everything was simple at one time of course, but it had all turned into a disaster after some frightening happenings. She was now scarred, emotionally, mentally and physically. Tracing the awful snaking marks under the layers of cloth on her arms, she shook her head, taking her back to another point, when she had never dreamed of such sadness and isolation. A time when there was nothing tainted in her life, were the ones around her may have been loving, in contrast to what they were now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Crystalline eyes young and hopeful sparkled as she raced down the street. Giggling merrily the little girl watched as the brightly coloured birds squawked without a care, other chirping and whistling happy tunes, as if picking up on her good and cheerful mood. The sunlight was bursting over the horizon, turning the creatures into magical rainbows of life, becoming dazzling to such a sweet child. It was one of those days were everything was wonderful, even more so to this girl, being able to leave the house for one rare occasion. _

_There was consent needed, to the fact the guardian of the household had been talked into the matter, being ever so bitter these days. She was ever so resentful, especially towards her youngest born, now bridging to be four years of age, trying to express herself, yet constantly being restrained. Her older siblings took the consent of the leader in this argument, no doubt due to being cherished more so by her. Even in youth, the girl knew she was the outcast in the eyes of the family, her brother, her sister and Niang. That woman, Niang, the head of the household had a firm grip on them. Hard to believe the term translated to mother._

_It made her cry at times, but it never really mattered. She didn't care for the thoughts. She had never known their love of her, so it wasn't something she could miss out on. Still, she held some comfort in that she was not alone. There was some one who still cared and always would, despite ties to the people who despised her. _

_She was smiling sweetly when she heard the echoing steps catching up to her. Turing, the little girl couldn't have been happier at the sight. Picking up her pretty skirt a bit, her small, smooth skin peered out unflawed. She loved the feeling as her tingling porcelain complexion came in contact with his. It was the same tone, just a tad lighter, and hers was slightly darkened by the other half of her bloodline. His hair was greying, but held a silver sheen to him, also in his moustache and stubble of his face, shining so it dulled her ebony hair. Sharp diamond eyes shone for her, gleaming joyfully like crystal fragments. It was all the charm to him, which she admired and hoped to show herself._

_Scooping the girl up and holding her close, he toured her over the wonderful stalls and market areas. Soon he came to a combined merchant, who also sold trinkets along with his birds. The old antique pieces of jewellery were little in value, but held a sentimental softness, a tender memoir to possessors. Glancing over, the child looked at each charming and pretty trinket, but one caught her eye with great magnetism. _

_A beautiful burette stood out among the makeshift bracelets and moulded beaded armbands; Tailed with soft silver and purple ribbon attached to a white clasp, decorated with small diamond sequins and azure patterns and characters carved into it. In the middle a delicate lilac blossom spread over the burette, shimmering silver lines tracing on the petal tips. _

_It was a natural beauty, and the small child was in awe of it, as was the man as he followed her stare. In quick consent, he pointed and bargained with the man, handing over the money, and picking up the cherished treasure. Putting the child on her feet, he pulled back the soaring locks away from her face, and snapped the clasp of the burette in the back of her head. She felt the wonderful gift with her fingers and her smile broadened, as she flung her arms around his neck in glee. _

"_You like it?" he asked, cupping her tiny, featured face._

"_Hai! Dor je Baba..."_

"_Hold on darling. Remember what we practised, I want you to try and say it for me, let's see how much you've learned."_

_Calming down, the girl wrinkled her nose in thought. She already understood a lot at her age, the man being so kind to teach her. His cultural background was indeed different from that of the girl, but still, there were deep connections between them. She had learned so much already in youth and was eager to know more and more. Taking an interest in all factors and contexts of matters meant that she put great effort into the tasks. _

_She indeed found it a lot more interesting than any of her sister's favourite pastimes, which included beautifying herself as well as learning etiquette. It was almost an insult to the girl, a constant reminder that she was a proper lady, ready to be queen, while her younger sister was only fit to be the slave of the household. _

"_Well sweetheart, if you've been practising, I know you can do it." he encouraged, as the bright infant concentrated hard, before raising her head to meet his eyes, slightly unsure, but hopeful._

"_Yes...thank you...father."_

_With that, the elder man grinned at the little child, before taking her hand and leading her down the bustling streets again, ready to spend time with his daughter... _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Jie Jie!"

Shaking her head to snap herself out of the trance, Melisanne cast her eyes to her siblings, obviously noticing how dazed she seemed. Smiling down at them, she couldn't help but realise how different their lives had been at her age. They had been fortunate, peaceful and sweet, not like her constant battles to survive. It made her dizzy at the vary thought. Through her life, the girl had been racked with torture and pain, and when her siblings came along, it came her a purpose. She probably would have died if not for them. That was why she dedicated herself in looking after them. She would make sure they would never go through what she had.

"Dur-ee mm ju-ee Wu Mei, Di Di." she apologised to the kids, hoping they were calmed. As she spoke, she could hear the chiming bells of the temples calling out to signal a service. It was of a heavenly decent to them, but it also meant Hell to pay; they would be late for the classes if they didn't move it.

Rushing down the streets with the kids, the Chinese teenager couldn't help but try to contemplate herself as they sped down the back streets towards the city centre. She didn't know what would happen at all today. Would her secrets all spill out? Would she be able to hide some of the most dangerous truths of her life to keep safety within? They bubbled in her mind as she ran faster and faster. The future was uncertain, too unpredictable to be described, even if they did know what would happen.

Still, one thing was for sure; Melisanne knew Kaiba would be fuming with her if she was late for another of their talks. Probably more so if he didn't get any real answers this time around.


	9. Chapter 9: Haunted Discovery

Hey everyone, hope you all appreciate the speediness I'm trying to live up to. I really want to wrap it up before my holidays over. No fair, school tomorrow! I hope the weeks to Christmas won't take too long, I'm shattered. Still, the reviews perk me up, so I hope you like the new chapters.

Sorry if it's short again, I'm trying to finish off before school starts again, and my brother wants on here too, so I best work quick before he nags my mum about me being greedy stealing the computer, honestly! Must remind people I'm focusing more on Melisanne again, just to get a taster of her feelings, then link up to finding out about her problems. Hope you all like it, and now for replies!

Jenny116cn: Thanks a lot, and yes Seto will appear in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for everything.

Minor Arcana: Glad you liked the description, and the portray of the whole scene. It was quite hard to write. Thanks so much and I do love your new story. I look forward to new chapters greatly.

Mistress Luna: So happy you liked the relationships and more on her past this chapter, along with Kaiba making discoveries. It was pretty sad, and if they will get together...well, let's just say things are changing between them. Thanks a million for the email!

Now here's the latest chapter. Hope you like it! Love SGCred xxx P.S. Here's a tip, if you want a sneak preview of what's to come after this story, read my other fic, 'Shy But Sweet Wanting'. It's a YugiOC, but I dropped in on Kaiba's love life too, involving Melisanne. The latest chapter I posted shows how it has really developed, if you are interested.

Chapter 9: Haunting Discovery

The streets were bustling with people, as always even in the earliest hours of the thriving city. People rushed to work, raced through the under streets and busy side alleys to avoid being late. Though no one would recognise the bustle in front of Kaiba Corp buildings. Not with employees thriving through the doors, but children and their parents.

Melisanne stopped to catch her breath at the gates as her siblings ran in front of her to take a space in line to sign up for classes. She took in towering skyscraper overhead, reaching into the clouds with contempt. It loomed over them, casting a shadow of great depth, contrasting the chirping laughter of the youths flocking around the front entrance. Finally strengthened again, she Chinese girl strolled up to the kids, putting on a brave face, despite the feeling today would bring out a lot, mostly about her worse moments and truths.

Once they got to the front of the queue, the girl put down the details to the guard, who registered them in the beginners Duelling class. They both looked incredibly excited as they went through the doors as their guardian followed behind them, hoping she would survive this meeting with Kaiba. Guided into the front lobby, the kids awed at the large pictures of duel monsters, vibrant and so realistic, you felt the creatures would snarl at you if you dared touch their sketched outlines.

Watching them carefully, she leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the stares of many parents looking her up and down. Some turned their noses up at her tattered garments, smeared with dirt and petty scum; making them believe her to have just crawled out of a gutter. She just looked at the floor unwilling to meet the piercing stares. The other reason she was receiving harsh glares, as they got the wrong idea as she watched the kids. Judging by her grubby appearance and youth, they turned away, but pulled their children close; they didn't want them near a suspected, though wrongly accused harlot.

Turning her mind away from the unpleasant thoughts, the girl looked at the kids gazing in wonder at the artwork depicting duel monsters. She was taken aback herself, having never seen them in such detail. She could admire the utter beauty and majesty of the creatures endlessly, especially taking in the sight of a large blue dragon, centred among the other beasts, obviously thought highly of in the game.

Soon the kids were urged to line up and were sorted into classes, while parents left or were directed to galleries above the training stadiums where they could watch their children. Melisanne was quite confused, she was supposed to meet with Kaiba while her siblings were in lessons. However she had no clue where to go or what to do. She thought about asking the secretary if he was available and he was expecting her, but decided against it. Apparently the neat and pressed Chinese woman didn't think much of the girl, eyeing her in disgust, as if silently questioning what such filth was doing there in the first place.

Shaking her head, Melisanne decided she could wander around the marker for now. She suspected the galleries would be full by now, and see wanted to clear her head. It didn't seem like this was a place you could wander around anyway, the security were already giving menacing looks. Turning around the girl was about to leave when she felt an icy stare on her back, eyes boring into her no doubt, before a voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't think you can avoid me again, I won't allow it." Seto barked at her gripping her arm, though not tightly, recalling what he had seen on her skin a few days before.

"I didn't see any sign of you, and since it looked like the staff were about to boot me out on the street anyway I didn't see any other option. I would have been back for the children later in the day, I was just going to the market..."

"Cancel your shopping spree, today is the day you explain everything to me, now come on!" he huffed, directing her with him to the elevator. It didn't seem like she had much choice. The employees were still staring thinking on how such a powerful person, a CEO of a worldwide company could take any interest in a scruffy peasant.

'_How can he just ignore them so easily? Nothing phases him; he doesn't care what they think, probably because he has the ability to fire them if he wished for looking at him oddly. That's one thing I learned the hard way, the one who has the power, rules over the ones without it...'_

_Flashback_

_The sun beat down on the thatched roof of the mansion, were the sky cleared over the horizon in the early afternoon. The little one running freely around the garden seemed oblivious to caring of any earthly troubles, just to she sweet simplicity of her age and the fun she could make out of it. With her hair wild and loose in the summer breeze, except for the restraint of the pretty burette, she truly embraced the joys of life, the simple pleasure of being a child. _

_It was indeed a rare moment for her; she barely got the chance at times to enjoy herself. Like the rare times she could spend with her father, they were to be cherished and adored, treasured to the greatest possible value. It was one of those points in her memory where she could be herself, choose her own way of life. Too bad it wasn't allowed in reality, due to certain restraining issues. Still, the little girl did her best to remain in the land of fantasy as long as she could. Never rushing, patient and as clam as the clear sky above her head._

_Being alone of a peaceful and tranquil point for the little girl, as she looked on at her reflection in a tiny pond and the end of the garden slope. The water barely rippled, so calm, silent without worry. It all showed the symbol of an ordinary life, no rough stuff, an existence of joy and love, never disturbed by the tidal waves of pain, or violent storms of hated, loathing and angst. What she dreamed of and wanted the most was concealed beneath the blue depths. The colour was wonderful, reaching out to her, so cold and distant, yet alluring to her. Touching with her fingertips, she made tiny motions in the still waters. It coursed around her palms, soothingly healing scars, inside and out. The emotion was deep flowing into her, if she could only find the real feeling out in the world, someone who could give her such rapture and passion..._

"_San Mei!" a scream echoed beck in her nightmares. That voice carried over the calm winds, back to the house of horrors at the other end of her haven. As the shouts caught in her ears, she sadly walked further and further down the cut lawns, reaching the boarders of her personal Wonderland. Almost crying she climbed the steps to the porch, them grasped the handle of the door with sweaty palms. _

_She looked back lovingly, taking a final gaze at heaven and paradise, before entering the gate to living Hell._

"_Out frolicking again! Despicable brat!" the voice screeched, as the little girl lay cowering on her knees. _

_Above on the stair rail she heard two sets of feet trampling down to watch what was going on. The older boy and girl looked down with contempt, and a little pity. The female youth with long black hair with magenta streaks, deep tan and burning eyes stared in some disbelief, but no redemption to interfere. She had been taught not to contradict, especially when the soul deserved punishment. She had been taught that the tiny child always deserved her disgrace. The older boy, nearly a teen was slightly saddened, silver hair and brown eyes looking out deeply. He just wanted to escape himself, sometimes considering taking the child with him when he was older, but always decided against it. He didn't need the problems faced by the little girl. After all, they needed to survive; everyone for themselves. _

"_Can't we let this go for now dear, I let her...please don't curse in Chinese, the children will hear you." a deep male urged, before directing the woman to sit and take some aspirin. The other two ran upstairs, seeing no carnage would tale place no going to be next on the list to feel the woman's wrath. It didn't matter; they never were the problem to the mistress, just the younger girl. _

_Wanting to avoid more confrontation, the young one, turned to the steps, murmuring that she was going to her room, out of sight, out of trouble. Before the little girl ushered up the stairs, the woman gave a blank expression before crouching down to the child and hugged her. Seemed innocent to the man, who looked on at the making up. _

_The girl shuddered at the icy breath in her ear, knowing in the position no one would suspect the devilish plots. Never hear the secret whisper that echoed in her mind till that night of penalty. All in clear English, so the man would be pleased in the belief his daughter was being nourished with new words. She was learning new vocabulary, just very twisted demented phrases._

"_When he's gone, come to my room, to receive your pain! Just for that little teary act so your father would sympathise with you, little brat, double the lashings for you. Good thing I re-leathered the guard dogs training whip."_

_End Flashback_

"Melisanne, snap out of it!"

Jolting back out of her memories with a shuddering breath, the poor young woman, nearly collapsed to the ground in a dreadful state. Kaiba had to steady her, now that the elevator had reached the right floor. Guiding her into the plush office, he sat her down, looking her over, with hidden hint of concern that he would usually dismiss.

'_She's sweating terribly, feverish, eyes seem to be glazed, breath coming out in gasps. Nothing physical has effected her. Her emotional state it completely unstable. She's a complete wreck; I hope nothings wrong with her...Well, not that I care, just because...I won't get any answers if she's in frenzy! Still, I know I've seen that look before...where?"_

Still shaking the Chinese tried to regain herself, but her mind was too far-gone. Pain seeped through her form, as she nearly fainted in the chair. Rocking her gently as he pulled her up, seating himself and in turn placing her on his lap. Cradling her head to his shoulder, he looked her right in the eye, silently pleading for her to let him help. She was reaching breaking point, and he knew it.

"It's okay, calm down, we can fix this..."

"Deserve it." she hissed.

"What?" he questioned, seeing her glinting.

"I deserved it. All of it, I did wrong, too much wrong..."

"You haven't done a thing wrong! It's those people you live with, why do they act like that towards you, treat you with such disrespect, hurt you in so many ways, why..."

"I'm a murderer!" she screamed, as the whole office fell silent.


	10. Chapter 10: Horrors Unknown

Hey everyone! I'm back, though I've been delayed recently, lots of things to do so didn't have time to write that much. Hope you all bare with me here and not be very ticked off at my lack of updates. Well, I left you at a pretty evil ending, so very sorry, I hope I don't loose support for that! Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, there was much more than I could ever have hoped for! I was so happy! Now here are all the nice replies to people!

By the way, must introduce a new author on the site. Quiescencey is a really good writer, as the story this amazing author has posted at the moment is so good! All those of you, like me, who love a good SetoOC story, must check out this one called 'Threads of Conspiracy', it's so mysterious and intriguing, you must all read it! It's the least I can do after this great new writer was kind enough to review my work, which I pry is not that great in my eyes, but I love writing anyway!

Jenny116cn: Thanks, pleased you enjoyed it and sorry for leaving you on that ending. Hope the new chap was worth it all though. Thanks so much!

Minor Arcana: I know, I hoped I could surprised people there, more revealed on the truth of the murder this chapter. I'm happy you like it as well as the added duelling lessons, and I do hope all those mistakes don't put you off, I can be the worst typist at times! Sorry, thanks so much for everything!

Secluded Sapphire: Good assumptions, but I must warn you things are not what they seem. Glad you are enjoying it and thanks a million!

SaFaia SouL: Nice to hear from you, I know you have not written in ages but I hoped things could be sorted. Anyway, hope you can start up again, love to help if I can when you get your computer sorted. I use Microsoft Word Document for chapters, which works pretty well. Hope you can work up again, I'll try to check out your new chapter soon and I do look forward to seeing Sapphire Narcissus up again (I would be honoured to be a beta reader if you want me to!) Glad you're inspired, but I don't have AIM. I like your new ideas, good luck with maths and Fiction press. No I can't update as much due to schools tuff, sorry! I hope you continue to like this story and would you kindly give me your email address? I tried mailing you but I don't think it's working, and I'll give mine. Thanks a lot hope to hear from you.

Mistress Luna: I am pleased you like the chapter, and hope this was worth waiting for with the evil ending. Thanks so much for everything.

KatrinaKaiba: I know big shock but all will be explained. Thanks so much!

Blue Dragon99: Glad you get it, and I know it was evil of me in the ending, but couldn't be helped. Glad you like it, yes I can review! Looking forward to your new chapters and thanks. So sad your fic will end soon! Got ideas of a new one?

Quiescency: I'm flattered, I bet we will get along, I'm glad you take such interest in the story. Glad you liked it, though I do apologise for the dialogue, I'll try to cut it down a bit. Yes, I know, there will be more solitary moments to come between Kaiba and Melisanne, don't worry, glad you pointed it out. Sorry for taking so long, I'm just swamped with work from school and such. I will do my best, I promise. I'll review your story, I bet it's good, and thanks again! I noted you, hope it suits, though I don't think I'm really popular. Thanks again, nice to know I have the support!

Pamster: Thanks for reviewing all the chaps, so nice to have your support! Anyway, I'm pleased you are enjoying it, a prize for seeing connections between the two stories! Glad you liked the OC, thanks for adding me to your favourites too! I'm pleased you are enjoying the mystery, suspense, cruelty of Wang, the kisses, emotions depicted (thanks for the confidence boost there!) Kaiba acting out, hints on the past, cliffies, the bitter-sweetness and description! Thanks so much, I bet you must have clicked onto some of the secrets by now! Thanks a million!

Thanks to everyone and hope you like the chapter. Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 10: Horrors Unknown 

The tension in the room clung to every fibre of existence to make its presence known. It could make the very foundations of the world quake in fear and tremble with anxiety as the sheer meaning of the words sunk in. Nervous vibes cascaded to a rhythm like open shore waves, unnerving the two souls in the large office. They were both aware of it, and incredibly shaken by it, though in different ways altogether.

The poor Chinese girl was close to tears as she bent her head forward in shame of it all. The deception was over; she had spilt the truth, and now would have to face conviction by everyone in her family, as well as that of the man next to her. He on the other hand was just trying to grasp the situation. This girl wasn't capable of such things, was she? It hurt his head just thinking of it. She couldn't even stand up for herself against her towering bitch of a sister, or him in his prying for that matter. How could she possible commit something as horrendous and daring as murder?

'_It just doesn't make sense, why would she kill anyone? She's just not the sort to do such a frightful offence. If she can't even fight back against her family how would she become enraged enough to take a life? She must just be out of her mind with stress and made it up on the spot, it's not logical!' _Seto thought, trying to make heads or tails of the whole matter, while the young woman still shivered in a breakdown position, huddling her body up to stop the violent shaking that was taking over.

Melisanne had her eyes squeezed shut, praying within her mind to the events to be another one of those nightmares she experienced after a harsh session at home. It was the first time she ever wanted to wake up in that Hellhole, though it was hard to believe she was that desperate. She didn't even care if it was Wang, or yes, even her mother to come storming up in the night to pull her out of bed, as long as she woke up!

Her lip trembled, why did it have to be this way? She had broken the most important rule she had been disciplined about since she was a child, and the consequences would be dire for it. Suddenly letting out a stifled gasp as realisation sunk in, her body became alert. In one move Melisanne bolted for the door across the room. She had to escape! It was the only way; she just couldn't face it. It would all be over soon enough for her, but it was better not to drag someone else down with her.

Panting, the girl grabbed the handle, sweaty palms still trembling as she quickly turned the knob, but unfortunately she didn't get very far. Before she could pull the door open, Seto had rushed up behind her and slammed it shut, leaning against it so block her exit. She had run off to many times already, this was the last straw. He was leaving her with no choice but to come clean.

"Just where do you think you're running off to? I won't let you get past me this time. You are going to sit down, calm yourself and explain to me what this is all about." he stated firmly as icy blue eyes met tear stricken crystal ones.

Moving away from the door, Kaiba towered over her form, and brought his hand to grip her shoulder. She couldn't get away, but it wasn't a painful hold. It was strong yet light at the touch. He guided her back down, though the young woman was still quite unsteady due to the terrifying thoughts she was concealing that whirled inside her mind. Still, she couldn't get away, and had no strength to fight anyway.

As she was forced back to sit on the couch, Melisanne couldn't look up at the man looking over her weak frame. Kaiba only moved away to get her a glass of water from the cooler in the corner of the office. He was strangely confused at what was going on. Though he acted it was all business; something had stirred within him at the sight of her breakdown. He was positive that look was familiar to him, a mixture of terror and anxiety. It was as if they shared something, a link to the others trauma, but he just shook it off. Surely no one else had suffered the way he had, not to such an extent. How could she know how he felt?

Going back over to her, he took a place beside the Chinese girl on the settee and handed her the cup. With shaking hands she held it to her lips, luckily not spilling anything. After spluttering a swallow, she gently placed the cup back on the table in front of her. Seeing the she had finally calmed slightly, Seto cleared his throat; he would finally get to the bottom of this nonsense once and for all.

"All right, now that you're done with your little fit, I think we can take care of this matter properly. You have nothing left to hide behind, so I expect the truth, now." he ordered, though blank crystal orbs were glinting, avoiding the action.

"Didn't you hear me? This isn't a game anymore; I'm not in the mood for this. Just explain yourself now, and this will be easier on the both of us." he snapped, but before he could pry further, he could hear Melisanne muttering quietly to herself, but he strained himself to listen to what she was saying.

"I did it. It's all my fault, no wonder they hate me. I ruined everything. No wonder Niang never loved me, and hated me even more after he died. I killed him, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I loved him..." she whimpered as she could feel liquid seep through her eyes again. Kaiba was just confused at her words. Though his mind just wanted to shout bloody murder at her being so difficult, he found his arm wrapping itself around her shoulder in some reassurance. She ended up collapsing into him, finding a new source of warmth in the man.

"Who are you talking about? Who died, and why would they be angry?" he asked, now too fuelled with these new emotions flooding within him to notice his question had been asked in a softer tone than he wanted.

"I...I killed him. That's why I'm punished. I deserve...to feel pain...since I took his life...no excuse...in spilling cold blood...I'm a killer...I...I...murdered my own father!"

_Flashback _

_A child's scream echoed in the abyss of the top floor attic. She wept desperately at the sight of what was happening. Strong hands tried to grip the guardrail. Broken glass littered the wooden floor; the dust not tinted crimson, as light pools leaded over the floorboards. The small onlooker was frozen with fear, too young to truly grasp the full extent of what was happening before her eyes. It was instinct, full reaction to the adrenaline rushing through her tiny veins; she ran._

_Her cries ricocheted through the tower as another form came clattering up the worn steps, beautiful gown trailing behind her in the dust, to which she cursed. Finding herself at the baseboard with a flight to go, she almost missed the frightened child howling and tearing up the ground in fleeing. Snarling the woman grasped the girl forcefully before she could past, shaking her without mercy and screaming herself, inflicting the little girl with Chinese swearing. _

"_Baba...he...blood..."stuttered the tot, though the elder woman had no sympathy for the poor child, clearly terrified. _

"_Shut up! Make sense, where is he?" she demanded, letting her manicured nails dig into the little girls shoulders, only to squeeze harder on seeing the pained look on her face. _

_The desperate child couldn't move. The woman must had been mad, no even noticing she had abandoned using her traditional language for speaking in the 'foolish gibberish tongue' she knew as English, her fury evident. Too traumatised to speak, all the girl could do was point with a sore arm, gestured at the top of the stairs in the highest level of the house. Growling like a rabid animal, she tossed the child aside, stalking quickly up the stairs. She never looked back at the little girl quivering in agony at being slammed against the sharp metal stair railing. _

_Why, she always done wrong, always shamed her family. Nothing she could do would make it better. It was always said she was the cursed child in the family, not a blessed gift of life but monstrosity the household been forced to look after. Always in the way, always brought bad luck, a good for nothing wretch! _

_Her brother would make them proud, he was the first born son, a noble position. It was known boys were worth a lot more than girls were anyway. Her sister, she was beautiful, an elegant lady could bring honour when wed off to a rich man. Pristine and perfect, she was pleasing to the eye, worthwhile to show off in pride. The youngest had no place; she was worth nothing! Besides, the woman's dreams for the future, for her life, had been shattered the moment the little girl was born..._

_She was back, storming and screaming from the top railing. Perfect make up smeared, hands caked in blood; the news was dire and failed in any pity or remorse. The fight had been lost, and the woman knew who was to blame, who would pay._

"_You did this San Mei!"_

_The wicked figure sped down again heading for the crying child with vengeance burning in her molten blood eyes. The child was too weak to move; too terrorised she had suffered so much that day; she could no longer fight. Clawed hands reached out clutching her neck and pressuring the veins running under her skin, as if wishing to pierce them like a vampire, so red liquid would run free over porcelain complexion. The girl was off the ground, scrambling in the hold, as venomous slits boiled with rage, keeping a grip of her throat and held the small tot over the railing, above the blackness at the bottom of the tower. _

"_You...it's your fault! He's dead! You killed him you little bitch! He was your father, he gave you life and you destroyed him! You should be dead, not him!" she shrieked, squeezing tighter so the poor little girl began to choke. _

_Her small body became rigid, with the pain, the guilt and the horror. She only cam back to her own thoughts when she was pulled away from the darkness below, as the woman let go of her neck so she fell to the ground hard. The elders hand was raised as she slapped the child over the face before bringing it down to smother her face, smearing the blood of the man all over her features. _

"_I should kill you, but I won't let you die so you can be at peace. You will live forever with the guilt of causing your father's death. His blood is on your hands, and it will never come off. You have sinned, and no matter how sorry you are, it will never fade." _

_Red stains reeked terribly as the child touched her cheek, the liquid drying but still warm, freshly spilt. She would never live this down. It wouldn't fade from her mind. She had been condemned for a lifetime and beyond. Everlasting would be her father, haunting her fateful dreams, the woman's words repeating in her head over and over again. _

"_I should send you to a children's home for your crimes. But...I won't tell anyone, if you show how sorry you are. From now on you will do as I say, work to prove that you are worthy of this family. You will no longer learn or be schooled; it would be a waste on a stupid brat like you. You don't deserve friends or compassion; you can't play with other children anymore. You won't even leave the house anymore unless it is to run errands for the family. You can't have anymore toys, presents, books or nice clothes. You will wear rags to suit your place and work. You will only get scraps to eat, or even nothing if you misbehave. You are no longer part of the family to us. You are a servant, you work for me and your siblings and if you disobey you will be punished."_

"_Hai...Niang."_

_The little child could only nod and agree to the commands. Her life was forever gone, only a living Hell remained. Still, it was more than she deserved in her mind. This was her new existence, in hope of paying for her crime. It would last forever, and redemption would never look on her with pity, only contempt. _

_End Flashback_

It had all tumbled out of Melisanne's mouth like a rushing waterfall. She couldn't hold back any longer, the truth had been revealed. She killed the only person who really loved her and now lived within a never ending nightmare in the hope she would forgiven one day for what she did. To be completely disowned, to live as the dirt under their feet, which she had been told was too good for her anyway.

Seto didn't want to believe what had just been told to him through the reminiscence that had been relived through the girl telling of the tragic event that caused her life to fall apart. And he thought no one had hurt as much as he did under his stepfather. She knew and understood; the pain not just from physical abuse, but emotional destruction.

Gozaburo had destroyed him inwardly as a child, so he never lived happily after that. Mokuba had been the only one who cared, who had helped him to see he would always have his brother to care about him. For this girl, it didn't seem like anyone really felt for her. Her father was gone; her mother had condemned her eternally. Her older sister clearly went with what the elder woman told her, her older brother gone off somewhere and hardly heard from. The other two kids were too young to understand what was going on, though they did clearly adore their sister, still yet to be tainted by their mother's poisonous words.

Though the basis of what she suffered was now out, there was still many questions to be answered. Why had Melisanne been seen as a curse? How had she ruined her mother's future in being born? Why hadn't her other siblings suffered like her? Couldn't her brother have taken her with him if he knew what was going on? If she was hated so much by her mother then why did she keep her in the first place? It was all still mysterious.

Looking at the nervous wreck of a teen still slumped against him; for once Kaiba decided no to push her for any more information just yet. He needed to contemplate on what he had been told today, hopefully to figure some answers on his own before bothering the girl anymore. She had just exhausted herself in that explanation, the turmoil too overwhelming.

Seeing she was tilted even more, now dozing off, he sighed as he pulled her up to cradle her body. With a free hand, he paged the limousine driver to be ready to pick him up at the back entrance. Checking the clock, he could see the classes were almost over for the day, and he had already said to his little brother to collect Jun and Zi since he planned to take all three Chinese people back in their house afterwards. The plans had now been altered in his head.

'_I refuse to take her back to that house. I don't give a damn what others think of me for this; I know what it's like. If I send her back there she'll only suffer more; I won't let that happen. I still need answers, but I won't get them if she's trapped in that place of slaughter. I've lived that horror story myself and I don't care if people think I don't feel sympathy for others, I will not stand for anyone having to go through that torture. Let's just hope they'll be safer with us.'_

Looking down on her again, he brushed a few stray ebony bangs away from her face, and raised a brow in seeing that she seemed at peace like that. Picking her up carefully, he left the room and took the elevator down the garage level where he was sure Mokuba and the Ting children would be waiting already.

Something would be done about this. Kaiba could guarantee he wouldn't let this continue. Still, now he couldn't place the feelings that were brewing inside him. Was this just because they shared the same childhood problems that he cared so much? Or did it have more to do with how he felt for Melisanne in general?


	11. Chapter 11: Open Wounds

Hello everyone, me again, and sorry if I kept you waiting. Thankfully the holidays mean more time for me to write chapters! I have a few stories going, but around the holidays I will be finishing some off to start on new ideas (computer is acting up, so this may be delayed, I'm rushed, so sorry if the chapter is a bit short!). That doesn't mean I'll rush this story or others, we'll just see how it goes. Also, I hope to count on some of your support for my new stories when this story comes to a close, as I have another idea in mind, this one being an Egyptian story with Seth if you care, I thought I could attempt something new.

Must keep telling you of **Quiescencey** a really good writer, as the story this amazing author has posted at the moment is so good! All those of you, like me, who love a good SetoOC story, must check out this one called** 'Threads of Conspiracy'**, it's so mysterious and intriguing, you must all read it! Keep up the good work babe hope you are enjoying reading my work as much as I am yours. Anyway, I love the response I got from the last chap and now for replies.

CRAZYABOUTANIME: Thanks, sorry for being slow, but school is hectic. Don't worry, you will see Seto shouting at her family soon, but there is still more treachery in the plot to come. As for the rating, it's a precaution due to the amount of violent abuse that will be shown in more of Melisanne's flashbacks, but if you think the rating should be PG13 instead, just comment on it. Thanks for the enthusiasm!

KatrinaKaiba: Glad you liked the way her father death was portrayed, I hoped it would have an effect. Thanks for all the support!

Pamster: Pleased you found it intense, I did want to emphasise things there and am happy you caught on well to what I wanted to show. The images are vague of what happened, but there is a reason to be shown later. It is sad of the overbearing guilt, but still, there is also no proof in that it was an accident. Evil hint there! I loved your new story; glad I could liven your spirits, thanks again for the encouragement!

Mistress Luna: Thanks so much! I am happy you found the chapter emotional, I did find it was one of my favourites to write, but there is more drama to come. Thanks again!

Minor Arcana: Yes, things will develop with that fact out in the open. How Seto feels and his connections to his fathers death will be proclaimed in the chapter, and don't worry about not reviewing, just nice to know you're there. Thanks a lot and hope you are enjoying this.

Blue Dragon99: Not to fear, just as long as your computer is up and running again. I do look forward to your update! So sad it will end soon, but I will be interested in your new story as well. I hope you take interest in mine as well. Anyway, happy you liked the emotions, and you do feel bad for Melisanne. As for why she killed her father, things may not be what they seem here. Thanks a million for your words!

You/Kai fic fan: Yes, I'm sure you can be supportive, as I will be to your fabulous work. Glad you are enjoying the story, thank you so much! Glad we can chat through email too! Also glad you liked 'Cherished', never thought it would compel tears. Thanks for the compliments!

Quiescency: I'll see what I can do about introducing your work to other writers, I'll keep posting the message above to let readers get interest, let me know if it has an effect. Though I'm not terribly popular, I hope it's of some assistance. It's hard to do all these stories at once, and by Christmas I hope most will be finished. Sorry for long wait of updates, thanks for the support, I only hope you enjoy the story.

Secluded Sapphire: No problem, just happy to know you could review! Glad you liked the shocking revelations, and as for your theory, you'll have to wait and see, but more will be revealed now, I promise. Thanks for your support! Also thanks for words on 'Cherished' appreciate it a lot! I know, too bad real guys aren't like that, but I'm glad you liked the sweetness, thanks again!

Chapter 11: Open Wounds

Leaning back against the polished door of the limousine, the young teenager waited patiently for his brother and the Chinese girl to meet them at the underground car parking lot. He could tell that the two younger foreign children were not that comfortable in the dark dank place, staying close to the older boy in some hope of a safe guard. He couldn't blame them really; at their ages it was no surprise they were fearful; the boogieman could have jumped out of the shadowy corners while on the prowl at anytime.

He still couldn't really grasp what his brother was so desperate to discuss with Melisanne. As far as he could tell Seto seemed to grudge having to be torn away from work into spending time with the Chinese family. But recently he had been seeing things differently, encouraging meetings and persuading the girl into private conversations, which did seem peculiar for his sibling's normal anti-social behaviour.

Truthfully he didn't object; he was hopeful that this relationship would blossom. Maybe it would make his older brother happy in finding someone who understood him and could be there for him when he decided to move on in his own life.

However, there could be something to the matter of why he was so interested in her. His brother was always conscious of secrets kept from him; something he didn't tolerate from anyone. Melisanne had been acting quite strangely, keeping something to herself and his sibling may have picked up on it. She must be holding some private information, and now Seto was trying to get her to talk. He only hoped his brother didn't go too far to upset her, since when he wanted facts out of his employees he showed no mercy.

"Mokuba?"

He gazed down on hearing a tiny voice that interrupted his thoughts. The teen noticed deep indigo orbs looking up at him, as Jun was titling her head trying to ask him something. It seemed he couldn't pick up her words, and she could grasp he didn't know Chinese. However he was lucky since there was one word he had picked up on that he did understand, a term that had been used over and over when with the kids: Jie Jie.

"Oh, you're sister, you want to know where she is?" he asked, but of course the little girl, and her brother who had now joined them in conversation, couldn't understand, but on repeating the term of big sister, they nodded, trying to comprehend things.

"Jie Jie?" both children repeated.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry, I…"the teen soothed, but stopped speaking on hearing the ping of the elevator doors as they reached the parking level.

He turned to see his brother's form walking out of the lift and towards them, but got a shock on seeing the fact he was carrying Jun and Zi's sister in his arms, which of course made the children panic. Trying to smile and assure them, Mokuba managed to calm the youngsters and get them to sit in the limousine, as he waited for the elder to reach vehicle.

"Seto what happened? What's wrong with Melisanne?"

"No time to explain at the moment little brother, just get in car, we're going back to the hotel." he stated firmly, ushering his younger brother into the back seat then climbing in himself.

They soon were driving down the busy crowded streets, past taxicabs and rickshaw's in the tourist parts of the city, towards the Sacred Dragon hotel rear entrance near the blossom gardens in the rear of the building. Mokuba couldn't grasp what was going on and his brother was not in the mood for explaining yet.

He seemed preoccupied with the unconscious girl in his lap, holding her so carefully, like she was a valuable treasure and he feared she could be easily damaged. It had to have something to do with their talk from beforehand, something very serious. Seeing the worry of the younger children, he decided it best to sort this out as soon as possible, with efficiency.

"Seto, can you tell me…"he began but was interrupted by the older teen.

"Not until we get to the penthouse Mokuba." he stated, causing the boy to be very confused. On looking out the window they were indeed close to the hotel, but they had gone a completely different way than the general root, the one that passed the Ting manor where the Chinese guests in the limousine lived.

"Why did we come this way? Wouldn't it be better to go the other direction to take them back home?"

"We're not taking them back to that house little brother, we're bringing them to the hotel."

"But only until Melisanne wakes up and feels better, then we better drop them off or their family might…"

"No one is going back to that place, not this kids, and not her either!" the elder Kaiba suddenly snapped, strangely fuming at the mention of the old native house. "They're staying with us until further notice, I'll give details when we get up to the suite, it'll be more private."

The younger boy just stayed silent, knowing there was no changing his brother's mind when it was set to something. What he could understand was what had him on edge in the first place. He wasn't the most controlled person when it came to his temper, but Mokuba had never seen Seto so angered before at the mere mention of such a thing. There had to be a reason for it, but what could it be was the question.

* * *

The elevator rung out as it reached the top floor of the hotel accommodation in the expensive apartment lodgings. Kaiba instructed his brother to settle the two children down, let them have some place to play so they wouldn't worry so much about their sister.

The two were still nervous about her condition looking at her saddened, and now were unsure of where they were as well in such unfamiliar surroundings. However, Mokuba led them into his room to give them games to play with, and he would supervise them to give his brother peace to sort out the other matter.

Once the younger children were safely in another room, Seto took the resting form into the spare bedroom in the penthouse. He was planning on having it changed into an office so he could continue work, but now saw it was better to keep it as so for the sake of three extra people going to stay there. Besides, his brother would no doubt complain how he was becoming too involved in work and needed to rest a bit.

He thought the Chinese girl could stay here and the other two could sleep with Mokuba in his room. They all seemed to get along well, that room had a built in area which could house more people to sleep, and he needed some way of keeping the infants occupied while he watched over their sister, so it made sense. Not that she would be asleep the whole time, but after releasing all that pain she had bottled up for so many years, it would take her time to recover.

Placing her on the bed, he checked that she was comfortable before pulling the blankets over her, seeing the tense breathing she had been emitting calming slightly, while her body was relaxing more, muscles no longer clenched. Sighing, the CEO sat down on the edge of the canopy bed, staring at the withered person lying there. How she had survived with all that inside her for so long was a miracle in itself. She was terribly weak looking, so vulnerable, and that seemed to be what the people she called family pried on to force her into slavery.

He decided he would have to set things up for them to stay there, knowing he would have to make sure security was tight, in case her sister or mother tried to come looking for them. If not careful and this ended up in courts, it could be shown like Seto abducted the girl and her siblings. But of course with the lawyers he had on his side, and the alibi of the charges of abuse they could put on them, Seto could prove they were safer away from both women's care.

In thought, all the broken and mixed up pieces of the puzzle he had collected since the trip began now were starting to fit together. Melisanne's constant shabby appearance next to the kids was not due to lack of money, but lack of equality, that they treated her like a servant, and made her dress like one. She had hurried him away on meetings at her house, obviously to avoid anyone else being dragged into her nightmare of a life. The weakness towards her sisters cruelty was fear that she would go to her mother and tell her of what was going on, no doubt meaning bad consequences.

There was of course still a good deal of questions to be asked. Was there a connection with her different looks to the other children to the mystery? Did the note of Japanese culture in the house have significance? What was the meaning of the saying Wang had whispered that day that linked himself and Mokuba to the matter,_ luo ye gui gen_? Was it truly her fault her father had died? Or was there a more sinister twist to the whole incident?

Hearing muffled murmurs, he snapped from his thoughts to see Melisanne shifting under the sheets. She was beginning to tremble, beads of sweat coming down her forehead, ready to mix with the tears about to seep through her closed eyes. Gasping erupted from her throat; covers wrinkling in the dream struggle she was having.

The nightmare must have been intense by the state she was in, so Kaiba thought best to wake up her up. Despite her trying to free herself from the grasp, she was unsuccessful. As he shouted to her, Melisanne's eyes quickly shot open and the terrified girl bolted up from sleep on the verge of breaking down.

Still unsure of what possessed him to constantly aid her in such ways, Seto let her fall into him sobbing, allowing her to calm down, since she seemed so traumatised. Her head was against his chest, face covered by dark hair spilling over her features. The young man combed it away with his fingers and tucked it behind her ear so he could see her properly, strangely noticing how soft it felt, and the scent of sweet spices coming from her locks. Shaking his thoughts straight and ignoring the feelings brewing within him, Kaiba managed to tilt her head up to see was now over her fright, and now confused about the new surroundings.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here Seto, I don't…" she asked, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"This is your new home for the moment, your brother an sister are with Mokuba and they're staying as well. This'll be your room, and they'll be across the hall with my brother, and I'm next door, I'll have to take care of a few things, but there shouldn't be a problem wit you settling in."

Raising a brow in weariness, she suddenly rose from her spot on the mattress and managed to stand though still a bit shaken. Wobbling over to the window, she gazed out at the view. Crystal eyes widened at seeing she was up at least fifty stories high, right at the top of the building with the eye of seeing so many tiny dots representing cars and people below. The points of many skyscrapers were in clear sight, making her shake her head in disbelief.

"There is no need for this Seto," she said, turning to him again, trying to sound firm, but her nerves were evident in her shaky voice. "I already have a home…"

"You call that death trap a home? For God's sake be reasonable, you told me about all the horrible things they do to you, yet you defend those people!" he yelled, infuriated at such behaviour!

"They are my family, they know what's best for me…"

"They can't run your life like that! If I had acted like you did when it came to my stepfather I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't be able to support myself and Mokuba if I hadn't stood up to him. If you did that, you could be free, out of your Mothers clutches and be free."

"But you didn't deserve such bad treatment, you were right to fight, but I did wrong! I'm paying the price for that! I was a curse since the day I was born, that's what everyone told me! My Mother didn't even want to hold me as a baby, she just got a nurse to look after me, she couldn't look at me!" she shouted, not sure what to think of her actions, never before feeling so enraged. "I ruined her chance to be happy…"

"How could you? What was so bad about you being born that destroyed things for your Mother? That doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know exactly, but I've always been told…if it wasn't for me, she would have been able to fulfil her dreams, that's all I know. It's enough to show I never belonged in my family."

Still visibly trembling, she seemed to consider something, before staring awkwardly at her gloved hand, seeming to hold despise and hate for it. The new rage she held, one that had been sealed away, gave her the strength to do something she had not done in a long time; freely show the pain she held. Gripping it like a second skin, Melisanne tugged the covering off, grasping it while her sleeve drooped over the now bare flesh of her hand. Staring back at him blankly, the girl lightly let the material of the baggy sleeve slide down her arm, revealing what was hidden.

"This…will never heal. Just like the words inside me, the damage they inflicted will never be gone." she whispered sadly, as Seto's, eyes widened at what he could now see on her skin.


	12. Chapter 12: Strong Will, Frail Form

Hey people, I am so sorry for the lateness of my update, forgive me! You must have thought I was dead! Won't go into the boring explanations, just get on with the story! I know you hate me, but I really hope you still enjoy this despite the wait you had to face! There is no decent excuse. Anyway, enough of my blabbing! Oh, due to the weary issue that replying to reviews may be an offence, I'll send out the replies through response system. Anonymous reviewers cannot get replies unless they give me their email address, thanks.

Back to the story! This chapter may be a bit shorter than usual ones, just because I wanted to get it out as quick I could for readers. Still I hope it's not too bad.

As for the Chinese, may not be terrible accurate, but I tried my best.

Chapter 12: Strong Will, Frail Form

Time had stopped, as nothing could be done to express the horror and disgust felt by the man as he stared at…he couldn't even describe it. It just didn't seem possible at all. How could someone live through life when they had suffered so much? If those marks were accurate about how serious the wounds were, then Melisanne had lost all sense of self-belief in her being.

She had done it. She had revealed some of the shame and disfigurement she had been inflicted with since her father had died at her hands. Despite the revelation, he fears were still strong, rejection still a consequence, making her grip onto the sleeve of the jacket she had rolled up even tighter.

What she had shown could barely be dignified as an arm, as so little skin could be seen through the torn and shredded streaks and scars of black, blue, yellow and even some green pus that slicked and oozed everywhere, hardening to create a slimy sludge crust over the cuts.

The limb was mutilated beyond belief; scars old and new tattooed permanently on the skin. Deep gashes were crusted over with blackening blood, while the bruises and burns were swollen and enflamed in ghastly shades. Even though there were no clear signs of sprains and broken bones, the arm seemed twisted and bent. It was the price for years of being forced painfully still to endure whatever torment would come next. It looked as if the limb was forever cringing in blinding agony.

In all honesty, Seto Kaiba was not one to be squeamish. He was strong-minded, and he never batted an eye to most things, no matter how horrific. But what he saw of the girl's arm was enough to make him want to be sick. His stomach churned at the sight of the abused flesh, his face screwed up in disgust.

It was only when he saw small tears forming in the other person's eyes he snapped out his thoughts. She obviously misunderstood, and believed he was so repulsed he wanted nothing more to do with him. In guilt, (though he would deny he ever felt it) he sighed, and walked over to her shaking form. This only worsened the situation though, as she took a step back for every inch he came closer.

'_Oh God…she thinks I'm going to hit her. Her family must really not want their little secret out, so they're brutal if she ever shows any bit of her scarred skin.' _he realised, still seeing upcoming terror in the her eyes.

Cautiously, he walked closer, seeing that the door was on the other side of the room. She would either hit the wall where he would get a hold of her, or if she bolted for the door, he could grab her in mid sprint as she crossed his path. All planned out he walked further across the floor.

It wasn't long before Melisanne had backed into the corner, finally aware she couldn't escape from the male walking closer and closer towards her. Her system had been so used to these events, the reactions were programmed into her body. Even though her mind told her Seto wouldn't hurt her, the animalistic part of her brain, her fears, had taken over, and it clearly signalled there was danger approaching.

With fear consuming her, she screwed her eyes shut, bit her lip and waited for the coming impact which would send her across the room…

It was coming…

Where was it?

Her eyes slowly blinked open again when a light brush of fingers caressed the side of her face. Crystal shards flickered upwards, looking at the tall man staring down at her. Thought his face didn't hold expression, the touches were tender and soft, and his eyes, thought still steely, seemed to show hidden warmth and understanding.

This care, this kindness was something the girl never knew could exist. It had been so long. Without her father around, and the cruel torment on a daily basis, the past thirteen to fourteen years of Melisanne's life had dragged by, were day by day she struggled to find strength to keep going for her younger siblings sakes. Though it was very unlikely Niang would turn on them, she didn't want to take the chance.

The foreign and long lost feelings of being cared for bubbled up inside, and made her quiver from head to toe. She couldn't say anything, but in finally comprehending matters, she collapsed into the man's chest, a new wave a tears falling. Like in the office beforehand, this emotional dam had burst after many years of confinement, making the girl splutter and sob with little control as she clung onto the male's shoulders for support.

Seto just stood, holding her up and allowing her to let it all out. She had been monstrously broken into tiny pieces, and it was rage at this that caused him to grip the weak form even tighter. The assumption he was mad before was not entirely unsound, but it was the perpetrators of this horrible act of abuse that he wanted to unleash his rage upon, not the victim.

What he didn't know, was that the very people responsible were at that moment thinking of him as well, with the same anger in their thoughts.

---

The stepped creaked under the weight of the woman as she climbed the steps. Her feet stung, having just been tightly bandaged again and squeezed into the tiny silk slippers.

Though not many performed such a painful tradition as foot binding anymore, her family prided themselves in not being weak like others, in keeping to old ancestral values, not getting caught up in the new and fickle modern world.

Once she reached the top, the tall thin woman walked down the hall till she came to the very last door. Knocking timidly, she heard muffled reply.

"Jin gui nu" the voice inside replied, and the woman decisively stepped into the room.

She entered a large and luxurious bedroom, with silks and canopies draped everything. All the furniture was wooden and delicately carved, obvious made hundreds of years before. Everything dignified and elegant, yet despite the vibrant colours and vivid displays, the room was eerie, an icy chill in the air.

By the large window, a middle ages woman stood, tall, long and thin, deep toned skin stretched and tight, much like the fine embroidered robe she wore that was help by a tie around the waste, showing her lanky built. Dark hair was tugged and pinned neatly at the back of her head, two chopsticks holding it in place. She turned around to see the other who had entered, her face concealed by many layers of make up.

"They are not back yet," the guest spoke, spiteful English slipping past her lips, the words like poison. "This in unacceptable. She has obviously gone off and disobeyed again. It has become clear she is forgetting her place, ever since those Japanese people have shown up…"

"Zen me?" the woman asked, shock and anger clear in her tone. "Wei shen me wei nan dao?"

The other tensed, hoping she wouldn't be punished for not telling the woman this news sooner. She had seen what she could do, and though she was in little risk of danger, she realised what could happen, if the superior was mad enough.

"Um, I…well I didn't…"

"Wu yi dai!" the sharp response echoed across the room, not interested in the excuses that were being made for the incompetence. She obviously felt superior in speaking the traditional language, and preferred to be the only one in conversation using it, as it defined her as in charge.

The younger woman quivered, looking up as her normally sharp indigo orbs met with a fierce and controlling pair that was the exact same colour, only much more sinister. She wasn't used to being so fearful, as it was normally her sister who was subject to the rage and cruelty of the woman before her. San Mei was of course the disgrace of the family, she deserved it.

Suddenly, the woman turned away and stalked over to her dresser, perching herself on the stool and staring into the mirror. She glared at the reflection, before glancing down at the picture frames on the table. All moments of honour and pride for her, the best of times, the ones that showed her greatness. There were others though she hated to look at…

The woman slid her hand off the wooden surface and pulled open the drawer at the side. From the very bottom she pulled out another picture, only it was crumpled and torn, from the many times she took her frustrations out on the photo, as if by magic, the people in it would also suffer.

It was a man, distinguished and foreign to the lands, smartly dressed and strong willed. Despite his obvious ageing, those diamond shards he had for eyes were lively, defying and mocking her. In his arms was a little child, bright and smiling, so like him in appearance and spirit. He was tormenting her, by making sure a little piece of him was in the soul of the child, so she would live everyday, look at her and see the creature that disrupted her entire life. It was all contained in those shinning crystal orbs.

No more! She couldn't take it! Having to keep the girl on a lead was enough, but now she escaped…she would be like that man, and ruin everything in her life again! The insolent brat had even taken her youngest born. They were pure, could be moulded and used for success. She wouldn't let them be contaminated by that disgrace of the household!

"Luo ye gui gen." the woman muttered angrily, the same phrase that the other younger female, Wang her daughter, had used before.

She would find them, and destroy the one who sought to ruin her, just like she did before. This time, it would all end.


	13. Chapter 13: A Fresh Start

Yes, I have returned with a new chapter for this story. You hate me for taking so long, I understand, but please do read and enjoy. I will try to update again on a regular basis, even around University work, especially since I have many ideas for new stories to unleash, but of course I must resolve my old ones first.

Read and review, thank you one and all.

Inner Scars Deep Emotion

Chapter 13: Making a Fresh Start

"But…is all this…really necessary?"

"Don't complain, I'm doing you favour here. No be quiet and come on, we're wasting enough time as it is."

Without another word, the young Chinese girl found herself being pulled along by the wrist out of the large hotel doors and escorted firmly towards the waiting limo. Truth be told, she didn't know what to expect from the excursion, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat flattered by it. Despite the indifferent demeanour he was showing, she could tell Seto Kaiba was being sincere in the gesture.

Upon her surprise of waking up in the CEOs penthouse that morning, Melisanne barely had any time to register with the new surroundings she was told would be her new home, before Mokuba had excitedly told her to get ready, as they were all going out for the day.

"So where exactly are we heading Seto?" the younger Kaiba questioned as they sped along the busy streets, no other sound being made inside the car.

It was certainly interesting for Melisanne to see how they were driving out towards the cities central district. This was the first time she had ever been to the area, despite living in the habitat her whole life. It looked a lot more upper class and had much more prestige than the common busy markets she was used to. She could well imagine this was the sort of place Niang and Wang went to when buying their beautifully tailored gowns and dresses, things she would never have been allowed to wear.

"Excuse me, would you care to join us back in reality for a second?" Kaiba snapped in order to wake the girl from her thoughtful daze. Turning to him, she only received an icy stare in return, but couldn't help feeling there was something else there; a deeper emotion behind those eyes he was unwilling to share.

"Sorry," she mumbled in reply, glancing back at the window, the kids, her lap, anywhere but those cold orbs.

To try and distract herself, she smiled and Jun and Zi who were sitting beside Mokuba and began to chat with them in their own language. What she said, the other two occupants of the vehicle couldn't understand of course, but it did seem to brighten all their moods up nevertheless. Also, it was clear the children were now rather excited about where they were going bouncing in their seats and chirping to their older sister in glee.

While this all occurred, despite his uncaring and unemotional appearance, Seto couldn't stop his gaze constantly back and forth flickering from the young woman near him, then towards the car window instead and watch the scenery outside pass them by. Even though he spent the previous evening sorting out the confusing feelings drifting throughout his body for the Chinese girl, the conclusions he had came to were now steadily crumbling. His strong resolve was eroding, and once again he found he was unsure of himself.

'_It's just pity, that's all. I went through something similar so I want to help. Nothing else!' _he growled to himself. Of course, that explanation wasn't logical, and the businessman knew it. If that was the case, and he only felt sorry for Melisanne, he wouldn't have felt tempted to let his cold mask crack into a small smile, just from that happy and content look she had on her face…

"Sir, we're at the destination." the chauffeurs voice interrupted from the front of the car, allowing the CEO to quickly bring his usual stoic expression back into place.

As they briskly climbed out of the limo, the young woman noticed the driver had also got out from his seat, spoke a few quick words to Kaiba, who had nodded briefly, before walking over to Mokuba. She also saw how the boy had taken each of the Chinese children's hands into his own, which a cheeky grin on his face.

"Okay big brother, we'll be back on time to meet you at dinner." the boy said happily, before turning around and walking off with Jun, Zi and the driver, leaving the girl rather confused.

"Mokuba will look after the kids for the day, and my assistant will watch them closely and inform me if anything happens." the males voice explained, gaining the young woman's attention once more. "Meanwhile, we have other things to do." he stated, and again took hold of the person beside him by grabbing her hand, tugging her away in the opposite direction the children had went.

Though she made no objection to what was going on, mainly due to her own confusion, Melisanne continually wondered if she was merely imagining this strange change in the young businessman. Though at first glance he still seemed his usual cold self, his grip on her was soft and gentle, as if fearing she was shatter if he held her too tightly. Despite all the various muddled thoughts rushing through her mind, there was no doubt that the glint in his blue eyes she had seen before was much more than a trick of the light.

Before she knew it, they had stopped abruptly…in front of a very posh looking parlour.

"Hurry up, nothing's going to get done if you just stand there staring at the door." he interrupted her thoughts again, and to the females shock, tried to guide inside the building.

"Wait, I can't…I can't go in there!" she protested, finally freeing her hand from Kaiba and backing away hesitantly.

"And why in the world not?" he inquired back, an eyebrow raised in question at her nervousness. Instead, she merely turned her head away from his gaze, and pointed to the window without taking her eyes off the ground.

The male then turned around himself towards the building and peered through the glass. From as far as he was concerned, he didn't see anything remotely bad about the place. He was just looking at what looked like two regular customers at the salon; tall, willowy, elegant women in fine embroidered silk dresses, chalky white faces contrasting with bright blood red lips…

As the gears turned inside his head Kaiba looked back from Melisanne to the girls inside, and suddenly felt like slapping himself.

Even though he was never generally bothered about hurting peoples feelings, he felt foolish for ignoring the obvious weariness of the Chinese girl had towards such a place. With the life she had had, her confidence and self-esteem had been run into the ground, and was just about non-existent. Of course she wouldn't want to be around people who were the image of perfection in her eyes; people like her Mother and sister. The finery was a hard reminder of how she was isolated in her family, treated like a slave, forced to wear old and dirty garments just to cover the abuse her body had suffered. She feared looks of questioning and disgust directed at her, and the whispered snide remarks she would hear in such a place.

However, she wasn't going in alone.

Once again, the girl gave a surprised yelp at being suddenly pulled along the pavement and through the glass doors. Horrified, she tried to escape, but to no avail. Seeing how she couldn't run away, she chose to shut her eyes tightly, in a vain hope she would disappear from the frightful place.

"Don't be a child, open your eyes." the firm voice of the CEO commanded, only making her more fearful. Still, she should have realised there was no getting out of the situation, especially where Kaiba was concerned.

"I said, open them." he repeated, his free now on the side of the Melisanne's face. She flinched slightly, trying to move away from the touch, but only to find the other was cupping her cheek, thumb lightly stroking the skin. Finding the touch tender and relaxing, her eyes fluttered open again, taken back at the look the CEO was giving her in return. The blue icy shards of his eyes were shining with hidden compassion, and despite most believing the smirk on his face was that of superiority, she felt as if it was expression of warm understanding and care.

Sadly, the moment didn't last, and he soon was looking at the hostess, his eyes once again in a trademark glare. He only needed to flash his credit card, as the lady suddenly became very welcoming and polite towards them both. Her assistants also changed their attitude rather quickly. Now they were no longer staring at the other girl with their noses turned up, but with plastered smiles on their faces, reprimanding other customers for their snobbish comments.

While they were being led through the oriental curtains, Melisanne finally turned to the man holding her arm as they walked through the corridor, crystal eyes sparkling.

"So what happens now?" she asked, Seto now smirking in triumph.

"You will learn about what many woman of today call a makeover."


	14. Chapter 14: New Look, Life Anew

Ah my glorious return, inspired and raring to go. I am updating everything now as fast as possible, please don't hate me! I have a laptop now, so it should speed things up a bit.And thanks again to all who have stuck by my, I've reached over 2000 hits and over 100 reviews, which is greatly appreciated, thank you all so much for the support! 

You know what I own and what I don't, so enjoy the chapter, and review please!

Inner Scars, Deep Emotion

Chapter 14: New Look, Life Anew

Gazing around him, the man could only take note of three constant factors around him. The amount of perfume in the air, the giggling of the number of business girls who were staring at him with some frivolous fascination, and of course, the crazy assistant who ranted in Cantonese dialect to Melisanne behind the screens while popping up every few seconds to give him a good view of her teeth in a rather creepy grin.

Needless to say, he kept having to remind himself exactly why he was in such a wretched place; it wasn't for his own benefit, that was for certain!

Checking his watch for about the tenth time in the last few minutes, Kaiba gazed back the hazy shapes that showed through the thin cloth screens. It had been about an hour since the Chinese girl had gone into the large bath to wash up, the perfumes and oils lingering in the hot steamy air. Still, it was a miracle that the woman even stayed in the tub for so long. It had taken at least twenty minutes of fussing and persuasion to get her to go in the bath at all, and even afterwards she was very reluctant.

More screeching and complaints in a language he didn't understand reached the businessman's ears, causing him to sigh irritably. This was only the first stage of the treatment day, and if they couldn't get her to continue with the rest of the sessions of the makeover, it would be a waste of time and money. Growling, the CEO stood up and marched across the room, standing in front of the separating apparatus. Despite the foreign protests from the other woman, one glare was all the man needed to get the woman to leave, as he slid the screen door open.

Sadly, it was as the usually well orientated male looked down at the form hidden in the mists around the large oriental tub, that he recalled when bathing, you don't wear clothes. Of course, he instantly dropped any angry gaze to the floor, which also aided to cover up any tints of pink arising on his face.

"Well...what the hell is taking you so long? You're look like a prune if you stay in there much longer." he complained, listening intently at the small splashing noises made as water skimmed over the rim of the large pool, only to trickle back into the depths.

The noises in question were made by the female form moving around the water, trying desperately to sink herself further down into the warm sweet liquid. In all honesty, it wasn't the presence of Seto that was making her feel so shy and exposed. She admitted to herself that her nudity was an embarrassing issue, but not in the same way other women would see it. Most would not like the idea of any man looking at their more feminine body parts, and in a traditional culture such as hers, that idea of purity of image until marriage was ten times more important. However, it was other things, more unsightly and horrific parts of herself, that the girl feared exposing. Rubbing her rough skin unconsciously, Melisanne shuddered at the thought of what Seto would think if he ever saw the extent of damage to her body.

"I'll be out soon..." she mumbled.

"I think soon was around twenty minutes ago if not longer." came the sharp reply, making the girl flinch slightly, and he water ripple. "It took us forever just get you to go in, now you don't want to come out?"

Sinking down further, fear shrouded over the young woman, crystal eyes almost glittering, ready to shed tears. True was, the reason she didn't want to in was the same reason for not wanting to come out; being seen and exposed by anyone, especially the only person besides her father that had shown her any sort of sympathy or care, though it was well masked.

"I just, I mean...I can't." she muttered more to herself than to the CEO. She was so caught up in trying to formulate a reasonable excuse, that it wasn't until the soft splashes of footsteps were right beside her, did she realise something was amiss.

Imagine her surprise to find that Seto Kaiba now kneeling front of her, on the edge of the large pool, almost looking like he was about to climb into the bath himself.

Spluttering in shock, the girl stumbled backwards in the water, still trying to hide herself amongst the water and steam. Of course, the businessman was not about to give her a chance to escape.

"I think you realise your situation now, but just in case you don't let me make myself clear." he stated, unmoving in his determination, icy eyes firm and fixated. "Either you come out, or I come in after you, your choice."

Trembling in fear, the hazy form barely stirred. Poor Melisanne was still unsure of what she should do, but she knew she couldn't do anything under that penetrating gaze. Of course he couldn't see much through the mist, but still, it wasn't a thought she was comfortable with.

"Could you at least..."she stuttered fearfully. Unfortunately, the sharp male wasn't going to give her any opportunity to sneak her way out of the situation.

Without hesitation, Kaiba swung his legs over the side of the bath, and slid in with a soft splash, fully clothed.

"Seto, please, get out before you get in trouble!" Melisanne protested hastily, waving her arms in distress, completely forgetting her state of undress for a moment, distracted by the form making its way towards her, her thoughts drowned out by angry protests from the hostess by the screen doors.

Without warning, he was in front of her soaking wet, clothes dripping, and hair moist from the hot air around them. The closeness made the woman blush, and again recall she wasn't exactly clothed. Trying desperately to hide anything she wanted unseen, she was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her into a damp yet strong chest. Hands were placed on her back, making her tense at the touch. Any sort of physical contact was something that made her cringe still. In the last fifteen years of her life, those instances of touch had only brought pain, and the two things were connected so intricately in her existence, she didn't know how to react when she didn't feel any sort of impact. All she could do was shudder, still expecting the ache to come, and fell blood trickle down her body.

It was only recently, when he touched her, did she begin to realise there would be any pain.

Still he held on, grip tight, yet comforting in a strange way, certainly a feeling she had not felt from anyone since...her father.

"It's okay, I'm not looking. I won't look." he whispered suddenly. However, despite previous worries, she found herself immediately relaxing. It was hard, and very confusing as to why her moods could change so drastically in his presence, but apparently, the same thing happened to him as well when he was around her. She could already feel some tense muscles in his body loosen and ease.

Before she could protest or question his words or actions, he gentle fingertips running along her back, softly gliding over torn parts of skin, patches of burnt and battered flesh silenced any sort of response. No one was supposed to see those horrid scars, let alone touch them, unless it was to inflict or damage. But wasn't he disgusted, or even slightly unnerved at touching something so horrid?

"Why..."

"You're not ready, you don't need to do anything till you're ready." he replied. "This isn't your fault."

With that sentence breaking apart a lie that had been plaguing an innocent mind for almost an entire lifetime, everything else faded away in the steam, as she melted into that embrace.

--

_Feet scurried quickly, mostly out of fear for what would come if she was late. She knew she had left it too long. But time didn't seem an issue when sitting there, the incense burning and hopeful prayers giving her a rare time of peace. He was still providing that for her even after being dead for so long._

_Sadly, another thing that hadn't changed was the closeness they shared, and that was still getting her into trouble._

_Finally skidding to a halt at the front gate, she gasped for breath before running down the path, up the front steps and into the back kitchen. If they found out she had even left..._

"_San Mei!"the woman's scream echoed throughout the house, a flourished form now clear in the doorway of the room. The poor girl, barely knowing of anything in the world, was still well prepared when a hand swung in her direction, the impact knocking her to the floor. Normally Niang was a lot more careful not to hit anywhere that was easily seen. It just showed how angry she was._

_Trying to hold back tears or whimpers, the child picked herself up from the floor, eyes looking up at the cold glaring eyes of her mother. Her eyes were the shade of newly shed blood, blazing and murderous._

"_How dare you run off, and on such an important day! Dox Qing isn't even here yet and you bring such disgrace to this family, you see now why I don't want him to even know I bared such an ungrateful brat!" she hissed venomously._

_Melisanne shivered slightly, her gaze averting for a moment when a snort was heard from outside the room. The girl didn't even have to guess who was taking such joy in her misfortune. In the hall she could see Wang, combing her hair, the light catching the fiery streaks in the ebony locks, cold orbs for once gleeful, but the expense of her little sister. _

_Her brother was also making a rare appearance, straightening his jacket carefully, hair combed perfectly, as sharp green eyes looked stern and unfeeling. He caught her look for a moment, only to turn away quickly. Still, the girl had never expected anything anyway. Her older brother had so much responsibility and expectations, being the first born son. He couldn't afford to help her; he chose to remain indifferent to his youngest sister._

_It was the doorbell rang that everyone in the house jumped, turning towards the entrance to the home. The two older siblings suddenly stood much like soldiers, straight and unmoving. The mother was also somewhat flustered, checking her own appearance before turning around and walking into the hall, slamming the door shut and leaving the little girl in the dark. No words or warnings, she was too busy to concern herself with a worthless infant._

_The unwanted daughter didn't know if she would ever be introduced or kept hidden, like a dreaded family secret, but either way it would the same fate for her; invisibility._

_Quietly crawling up the small steps leading to the above world, she managed to push the door open a crack, and squint to see what was happening. A well dressed man now in the hall, smiling politely and looking at the children before him. What took the child by surprise however, was the clingy and overly affectionate behaviour of her Niang. She was holding the males arm, swooning like a love struck teenager. When she did finally regain composure, she uttered the sentence that would lead to another damnation._

"_Children, this is Mr Qing, whom I have told you all about. He will be your new father."_

--

Now wrapped in a comfortable long robe, Melisanne swung her legs as she sat up in the chair, in front of the long mirror, table before her with many instruments. She was unsure if she was going to like this.

"So, how much do you want off?" Kaiba questioned, twisting a lock of long black hair absentmindedly as he spoke. "She'll get rid of all the dead ends, but you don't want it too short right?"

Fiddling with the long dark mane herself, the girl was at quite a loss. The woman holding up the sharp looking pair of scissors were taking her mind off any consideration or decisions she needed to make. Thankfully, the CEO saw the nervousness in her expression, and sighed.

"She's just going to cut and shape it, and for the last time, you're not going to feel anything!" he insisted, still baffled at how silly she was acting. Then again, a haircut was a new experience for her, as where a lot of things, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, still looking worried as the pair of hair straightened hissed, heat crackling between the plates.

"Yes, trust me. She's just going to cut and style your hair, and then the other woman will do you nails and face..." the male explained, raising an eyebrow suddenly when the girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the last comment. "What?"

"They'll do what to my face?" she asked, looking quite scared.

"For heaven's sake, it's just makeup, they'll just put a little bit of makeup." The other exasperated. Thinking she now understood, he was glad to see the girl nod.

"Oh, you mean like what Wang wears..."

"NO!" Kaiba suddenly shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the salon. Cringing slightly, he tried to calm himself, while trying to get the nightmare image of Melisanne decked out in white powder and red lip paint out of his mind. "Not...like your sister."

As the work finally began, Seto was about to leave the women to their work, while he would pick out some clothing for Melisanne, but not before a final exchange occurred between them.

"Why do you not want me to look like my sister?"

"Because I want to leave here with you resembling a woman, and not the bride of Frankenstein."


End file.
